Et si on s'aimait ?
by Blackopf
Summary: Cela fait quatre ans qu'il l'aime, arrivera-t-il à le lui avouer ? Première fic, Yaoi (HxH) et Hetero, Schoolfic UA, plutôt OOC,
1. la rentrée

_Salut salut ! Voilà ma première fic, je suis encore novice dans l'écriture donc n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis_

_Paring: KiddxLaw_

_Rating: T_

_Disclaimer: Tout appartient à Oda (sauf l'histoire elle est à moi :3 )_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Et si on s'aimait ?<span>**

Chap 1: la rentrée

POV externe

Il était 10 heures, la matinée était déjà bien entamée et un vent frais soufflait doucement, ce qui était plutôt agréable car la chaleur était forte sans être pour autant étouffante. Nous étions le 5 septembre, c'était encore l'été et Law marchait tranquillement en direction du centre ville de Grand Line où se trouvait son lycée : le One piece. C'était la rentrée, il allait retouver ses amis et plus important encore _lui_, celui qui occupait ses pensées à pratiquement chaque heure du jour et de la nuit depuis maintenant quatre ans.

Il n'était plus qu'à une cinquantaine de mètre de la grille d'entrée et il voyait tous ses amis rassemblés et discutant vivement et _Il _était là aussi. En fait ce n'était pas vraiment les grandes retrouvailles, il s'était vu presque tous les jours pendant les vacances et étaient même partis à la mer ensemble pendant deux semaines. Mais cette effervescence de la rentrée leur donnait l'impression que ça faisait une éternité. Quand ses amis le virent, ils crièrent et se jetèrent dans ses bras pour certains tandis que d'autres se contentaient d'amicales accolades. Ils étaient tous là : Kidd, Killer, Luffy, Zoro,Sanji, Bonney, Nami, Ussop, Vivi. Ils avaient aussi d'autres amis mais eux étaient entrés à l'université cette année : Ace, Marco, Thatch et Sabo. Eux, s'apprêtaient tous à rentrer en deuxième année de lycée et se connaissaient depuis le debut du collège pour la pluplart.

Ils avaient en fait connu les quatre autres quand Luffy avait commencé à sortir avec Ace. Ils avaient fait connaissance lors d'une fête organisé par Ace dans le but de rencontrer le amis de son petit-ami et de faire fusionner si possible les deux groupes afin qu'ils puissent passer le plus de temps possible ensemble. Cela avait très bien fonctionner puisque le petit groupe était désormais inséparables et qu'Ace et Luffy étaient ensembles depuis plus de deux ans.

Law les enviait un peu, cela faisait longtemps qu'il était célibataire et il avait parfois envie d'un peu de chaleur humaine, bien que sa meilleure amie Bonney ne manquait pas de lui en donner, étant très caline.

Ils décidèrent de rentrer pour voir le tableau des classes et savoir dans quelles salles ils étaient. Quand ils arrivèrent devant le tableau il y avait foule mais tout le monde s'écarta en les voyant arriver. Il faut dire qu'ils étaient les plus populaires du lycée, pas seulement parce qu'ils organisaient les meilleures fêtes et étaient tous beau mais aussi parce qu'ils étaient intelligents et ouvert. Ils allaient vers les gens et c'était un plaisir de leur parler. Être populaire était plutôt un avantage en soit : les gens vous respectait et ne vous embêtait pas et même les profs les privilégiaient un peu mais c'était aussi un inconvénient puisque leurs moindres faits et gestes étaient scrutés et les rumeurs sur eux allaient bon train. Ils apprenaient parfois des choses sur eux qu'ils ne savaient pas. Dernière connerie en date : ils organiseraient régulièrement des orgies chez Sanji... ! Tout le monde y croyait et cette rumeur c'était répendue comme du feu dans de l'essence.

« on est tous ensemble ! S'écria Bonney

Non Killer et moi on est dans une autre classe bouda Ussop

T'inquiète on ira faire les yeux doux à Shanks pour qu'il arrange ça le rassura Nami

De toute façon on est tous dans la grande étude pour les informations concernant l'année, on ira le voir juste après dit Kidd »

* * *

><p>POV Law<p>

Celui qui venait de parler, Kidd, était mon meilleur ami depuis la maternelle. On ne s'était jamais quitté et au risque de paraître un peu fleur bleu, je n'imaginais pas ma vie sans lui, il avait toujours était là, toujours. C'était lui que j'aimais depuis quatre ans. Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris comment j'étais tombé amoureux de lui mais je me souviens encore du moment où j'ai eu le ''déclic''. Mais jamais je ne lui dirai je n'en ai pas la force et puis...j'ai trop peur de le perdre.

Nous nous rendîmes dans la salle d'étude. Là la plupart des profs ainsi que le personnel administratif était rassemblés : Garp le directeur et aussi le grand-père de Luffy, Shanks le directeur adjoint, Smoker le CPE, Hancock prof d'anglais, Mihawk prof de maths, Robin prof d'histoire et géographie, Brook prof de musique, Franky prof de techno, Rayleigh de français, Eneru de sport, Doflamingo de physique chimie, Crococodile d'svt,Bon Clay d'art plastique. Ensuite il y a les surveillants: Baggy, Hina, Yossaku et Jhonny puis Kureha la meuf du CDI et Chopper le raton-laveur infirmier.

Enfin voilà, le directeur fit son speech, puis il y eu la distribution des classes. Killer et Ussop allèrent voir Shanks pour lui demander de les changer de classe, ce qu'il accepta évidemment. Nous sommes donc tous dans la même classe et notre prof principal est Crocodile puisque nous avons choisi la filière scientifique mais comme il ne peut pas nous blairer je sens que l'année va être mouvementée.

La suite de la journée se passa plutôt calmement à mon plus grand étonnement et le soir nous décidâmes d'aller au _café des pirates, _notre café préféré où nous avons nos habitudes. Notre table, la 11, était comme d'habitude vide et nous nous y installâmes.

Alors Law, quand est-ce que tu te jettes à l'eau me chuchota Bonney

-Jamais lui répondis-je aussi à voix basse

-Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça indéfiniment, il faut que tu lui dise

-Qu'est ce qui m'y oblige ?

-Moi !

-Et bien je m'en fiche ça fait quatre ans que c'est comme ça et pour le moment ça me convient très bien !

-Ça te convient ? Tu te fiche de moi ? Quand il est célibataire tout va bien mais quand il se met en couple avec telle ou telle grognasse, tu fais moins le fou !

-C'est vrai que dans ces moments là je suis un peu triste

-UN PEU ?! La dernière fois tu a failli faire une dépression ! Cria-t-elle

-Qui a failli faire une dépression ? Et à cause de quoi ? Demanda Kidd

-Personne ! répondis-je avec empressement, et pour rien du tout !

-Tu es sûr ? Tu ne me caches rien au moins ? Me demanda-t-il l'air inquiet

-Si il te cache quelque chose et il va te l'avouer tout de suite !

À ce moment, tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi

-Euh...

-Je t'écoute

-Et bien...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bon je trouve ce premier chapitre un peu pathétique mais il est là pour poser les bases.<em>**

**_N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis - REVIEWS_**


	2. Ce qu'il ne saura jamais

_Chapitre 2_

_Rating: K+_

_Pairing: y en a plein mais le principal vous l'avez vu dans le chapitre précédent c'est KiddLaw_

_Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent (malheureusement) pas_

_NDA: Pour le moment j'écris vite car je suis en vacances mais ça ne durera pas (même si je ne pense pas que je serai trop longue)_

* * *

><p>Chap 2 : Ce qu'il ne saura jamais<p>

POV Law

« Euh...

- Je t'écoute

- Et bien...

- Oui ?

- Je repense à Hawkins de temps en temps..

- Quoi ? Tu repenses à cette ordure ? Law on en a déjà parlé, tu sais que ce n'est pas un mec bien ! Pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dit ?

- Je ne t'en ai pas parlé pour ne pas que tu t'inquiète !

- Tu es mon meilleur ami Law, c'est normal que je m'inquiète ! Surtout si tu as failli faire une dépression !

- Je n'allais pas faire de dépression, tu connais Bonney elle dramatise toujours !

- Mouais... tu me jure qu'il n'y a rien d'autre ?

- Oui

- Bon. »

Les discussions reprirent tandis que discrètement je soupirai de soulagement. Bonney à côté de moi fulminais. Je sentais que j'allais prendre cher. Elle attrapa mon bras et me tira jusqu'à l'exrérieur. Lorsque nous fûmes enfin à l'abris des regards indicrets, elle me lacha, se mit face à moi les mains sur les hanches et hurla

« Trafalgar Law ! Quand vas-tu enfin te décider à lui dire ?!

- Comme je te l'ai dis tout à l'heure : JA-MAIS repondis-je calmement

- Tu crois vraiment que le lui cacher c'est mieux ? Si il s'en rend compte par lui-même il prendra très mal le fait que tu ne lui ai pas dit !

- Ça fait quatre ans et il n'a rien remarqué, je ne vois pas pourquoi tout d'un coup il aurait le déclic.

- Pourquoi tu ne peux pas lui dire ? C'est encore pire d'aimer et de souffrir en silence ! »

Je me mordis la lèvre. Si tu savais Bonney. Je ne peux pas lui dire parce que je n'en ai ni le courage, ni la force. Parce que j'ai peur. Peur de sa réaction. Peur qu'il soit dégouté et ne veuille plus me parler. Peur de le perdre. Et oui c'est difficile d'être dans un coin et de souffrir en silence. C'est terrible même. Mais jamais je ne lui avouerai que je suis tombé amoureux de lui quand j'avais 12 ans, un jour où nous prenions notre douche ensemble. Évidemment ce n'était pas la première fois mais ce jour là, j'eus l'impression de redécouvrir son corps. Ses courbes, ses muscles naissant, ses cheveux mouillé et d'un coup mon cœur qui se met à battre à une vitesse folle, je rougis, je baisse les yeux mais c'est trop tard je suis amoureux. Jamais non plus je ne lui dirai que j'ai l'impression que mon cœur se déchire quand je le vois avec une fille. Je sais après tout qu'il préfère les filles mais c'est plus fort que moi, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être triste et de m'effondrer quand je rentre chez moi. Allant parfois jusqu'à m'arracher les cheveux et taper ma tête contre les murs. Il ne saura pas non plus que la nuit dans mes rêves, je suis près de lui, nos deux corps s'unissant tandis qu'il me souffle à l'oreille les doux mots ''je t'aime''. Non tout ça il ne le saura pas, il ne le saura jamais car c'est ainsi que je l'ai décidé.

« Parce que c'est comme ça » lui répondis-je les larmes aux yeux

Elle me regarda tristement mais n'insista pas. « Je suis là » me souffla-t-elle doucement en me prenant dans ses bras. Je lui rendis son étreinte mais refusai de craquer et de me laisser aller dans ses bras. Je n'en avais pas le droit.

* * *

><p>Après nous être calmé, nous retournâmes avec les autres. « Eh, ça va ? » nous demanda Ussop. Je lui répondis par un sourire et me rasseillais.<p>

« Eh, les gars ! » Dit une voix derrière nous

Nous nous retournâmes tous comme un seul homme pour voir Ace, Sabo,Thatch et Marco arriver. « Ace ! » s'exclama Luffy en lui sautant dans les bras.

« Je suis si content! Comment s'est passée ta première journée à la fac ?

- Plutôt tranquille pour un début mais ce ne sera pas toute l'année comme ça, c'est sûr »

Et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. J'eus un petit pincement au cœur. J'aimerais tant que Kidd et moi soyons comme ça. Les discussions reprirent bon train avec les nouveaux arrivant et le serveur vint prendre nos commandes : de la grenadine bien sucré et des gâteaux pour Bonney, du perrier pour Ussop et Nami, du schweppes pour Vivi, du café noir sans sucre pour Killer, Zoro, et Thatch, une bière pour Kidd, Marco et Ace, du thé pour Sanji et un cappuccino pour moi. Luffy ne prit rien car il voulait de la viande mais ils n'en avaient pas.

« Les gars, temps que vous êtes tous là, Zoro et moi aimerions vous annoncer quelque chose

- Oui allez-y

- Sanji et moi sommes en couple annonça joyeusement Zoro

- Sérieux, depuis quand ?

- Depuis un mois, mais à la base c'était juste un essai alors on ne voulais pas vous en parler inutilement

- En tout cas on est super heureux pour vous et que ça dure !

- Merci dirent-ils avant de s'embrasser

- Vivi je pense que c'est aussi le bon moment pour nous dit Sabo

- Hn ! Aquieça-t-elle

- Vivi et moi sommes ensemble depuis avant-hier

- Ussop et moi aussi rajouta Nami

- Wouah ! Que de bonnes surprises ! Dit Bonney ravie

- C'est vrai ! Je suis super content pour vous ajoutais-je

- Ça nous fait quatre couples : Ussop et Nami, Zoro et Sanji, Vivi et Sabo et Ace et luffy ! À qui le tour ? Demanda Bonney en me regardant avec insistance

- Tu as quelque chose à nous dire Law ? Demanda Thatch en levant un sourcil

- Pas pour le moment répondis-je

- ''pour le moment'' hein ? Donc c'est une affaire en cour d'arrangement ? Dit Marco

- Oui ! Répondis Jewelry à ma place

- Je la fusillai du regard et tout le monde se mit à rire. Puis ils changèrent (enfin) de sujet de conversation.

* * *

><p>« Viens dehors avec moi » me souffla Kidd à l'oreille, ce qui me donna un frisson.<p>

Je le suivis à l'extérieur et nous commençâmes à discuter.

« Il fait beau hein ?

- Ouais...

- Il fait chaud aussi..

- Ouais...

- De qui t'es amoureux Law ?

- Mon cœur rata un battement

- Hein ?! Dis-je le rouge aux joues

- Je vois bien que tu me caches quelque chose et puis Bonney fait tout le temps des allusion. Alors dis-moi ! Je suis ton meilleur ami et je ne suis même pas au courant. Même si c'est Hawkins, je préfère que tu me le dise.

- Ce..ce n'est pas Hawkins bégayai-je

- Alors qui ?

- Je ne peux pas te le dire tout de suite

Il soupira mais ne dit rien et s'alluma une clope

- Et toi ? Demandais-je timidement

- De personne, enfin ce n'est pas de l'amour je veux dire. Avec Laura c'est fini depuis un moment et je réfléchis à me taper la surveillante là.. Hina.

- C'est une adulte et tu es mineure, ça pourrais lui attirer de gros ennuis.

- Ouais ou alors la meuf de notre classe là Tashigi.

Mon cœur se serra. Même s'il n'en avait pas conscience, Kidd me faisait mal. Très mal. Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux et je lui répondis « Fais ce que tu veux ! » d'un ton plus sec que je ne l'aurai voulu. Je rentrai et récupérai mes affaires sous les yeux étonnés des autres. « Désolé, je m'en vais » dis-je en essayant d'empêcher ma voix de trembler. Je pris mon manteau et laissa l'argent pour mon cappuccino sur la table puis partis en courant. Kidd n'avais pas bougé, il était choqué. « Bon sang mais qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ! » s'énerva Bonney. « Mais rien, on discutait ! » je n'entendis pas la suite, j'étais trop loin.

* * *

><p><strong>Je suis plutôt contente de mon chapitre (de toute façon il pouvait pas être pire que le premier)<strong>

**Je pensais que Kidd pourrait se rendre compte des sentiments de Law dans le prochain chapitre mais j'ai peur d'aller trop vite. Des avis ?**

**Oubliez pas reviewer ! Des reviews ! Des reviews !**


	3. remuer le couteau dans la plaie

_Voilà le chapitre 3: avec un petit lemon (c'est mon premier)_

**_Rating: M_**

_Pairing: KiddxLaw _

_Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (c'est triste hein ?)_

_NDA: 3 chapitres en 3 jours, faut croire que je suis inspiré! J'ai décidé de suivre l'avis de Mijou4 et naidja52200 et d'attendre encore un peu pour la grande révélation des sentiments de Law! Encore merci pour vos avis !_

* * *

><p><span>POV Law<span>

_Je sentis son souffle chaud sur mon coup et eus un léger frisson. Il commença à mitrailler mon cou de baiser et remonta peu à peu le long de ma mâchoire pour enfin atteindre mes lèvres qu'il embrassa fougueusement. À l'intérieur nos langues dansaient un ballet endiablée, ne cessant de s'entremêler. Je rompis le baiser à contre cœur pour reprendre mon souffle et il en profita pour descendre ses lèvres sur mon torse et lécher mes bouts de chairs rose déjà durci par l'excitation. Je haletais au fur et à mesure qu'il descendait jusqu'à atteindre mon boxer, le seul vêtement qu'il me restait. Il toucha la bosse bien formé par dessus le tissu, puis le retira avec une lenteur digne d'un escargot en me regardant avec un sourire sadique. « Dé-Dépêche ! » dis-je en haletant. Il se décida enfin à l'enlever et prit en main ma douloureuse érection, il commença à faire de lent va et viens mais très vite il accéléra le rythme. Des gémissements de plaisirs ne cessaient de sortir de ma bouche quand sans prévenir il remplaça sa main par sa bouche. Je me cambrai comme un arc, ouvrant grand la bouche à la recherche d'un peu d'air à mettre dans mes poumons et il accéléra ses mouvements enroulant sa langue autour de mon engin tandis que je gigotais dans tous les sens, ne sachant plus où donnait de la tête. « Je-je vais... » dis-je en suffoquant et juste au moment où je sentais un terrible orgasme m'atteindre, il arrêta brusquement tous ses mouvements et je grognais de frustration. Il me fit un sourire carnassier et attaqua de nouveau mes lèvres avant d'enfoncer un doigt en moi que je sentis à peine, vite rejoins par un deuxième qui me fit grogner d'inconfort. Il engagea des mouvements de ciseau qui me fire soupirer d'aise puis rajouta un troisième doigt et commença des vas et vient. Je recommençais à gémir tandis qu'il m'embrassait et me faisait des suçons dans le cou. Il arrêta d'un coup tous ses mouvements et plaça mes jambes sur ses épaules pour s'enfoncer en moi qui me mordis la lèvres pour retenir un cri de douleur (car il faut dire que ce con était sacrément bien membré). Il attendis que je m'habitue à sa présence et je bougeais les hanches quand je fus fin prêt. Il cala sa tête dans mon cou et mis ses mains sur mes hanches alors que je passai les miennes autour de son cou. Ses mouvements d'abord lent, accélérèrent. Je rejetais ma tête en arrière sous le plaisir que ses coups me procuraient, mes yeux étaient révulsés, de la bave coulait de ma bouche grande ouverte qui tentait désespérément de se rappeler comment aspirer de l'air afin d'oxygéner mon cerveau complètement vide. Je n'arrivai plus à retenir mes cris de plaisir. Mon amant me pilonnait avec vigueur et tendresse, martelant ma prostate. Je sentais un orgasme gros comme un ouragan se rapprocher et je m'accrocher à mon amant comme si ma vie en dépendait, lui lacérant le dos avec mes ongles. Bientôt je n'en pus plus et me laissa submerger par l'orgasme, hurlant mon plaisir à qui voulait l'entendre. Je sentis mon amant se libérer en moi avant de s'écrouler sur moi et de me chuchoter à l'oreille « Je t'aime Law » « Moi aussi...Kidd » _

Je me réveillais en sueur. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Encore une fois. Je fus ébloui par de la lumière et je me rendis compte que j'avais laissé toutes les lampes de mon appartement allumées. Je regardais mon réveil, il affichait trois heures du matin. Je tentais de me souvenir des événements de la veille.

Flash-back

_-De qui t'es amoureux Law ?_

_-Hein ?! _

_-Je vois bien que tu me caches quelque chose et puis Bonney fait tout le temps des allusions. Alors dis-moi ! Je suis ton meilleur ami et je ne suis même pas au courant. Même si c'est Hawkins, je préfère que tu me le dise._

_-Ce..ce n'est pas Hawkins _

_-Alors qui ?_

_-Je ne peux pas te le dire tout de suite... Et toi ? _

_-De personne, enfin ce n'est pas de l'amour je veux dire. Avec Laura c'est fini depuis un moment et je réfléchis à me taper la surveillante là.. Hina._

_-C'est une adulte et tu es mineure, ça pourrais lui attirer de gros ennuis._

_-Ouais ou alors la meuf de notre classe là.. Tashigi._

_-Fais ce que tu veux ! _

Fin du flash-back

Je suis ensuite partis précipitamment pendant que Bonney engueulais Kidd et arrivée à mon appart' j'ai pleuré jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme.

Mon ventre grogna. Avec tout ça je n'avais même pas mangé mais étant trop fatigué pour cuisiner je me fis juste un sandwich et m'assit devant la télé. Je restais ainsi une quinzaine de minute puis retournai dans la chambre et me recouchai.

Je me réveillai doucement et m'étirais. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'aller en cours aujourd'hui. Je regardai mon réveil : trois heures...de l'après-midi. NOOOOOOOOOOON ! Je me relevais d'un coup. Comment avais-je pus dormir tout ce temps ?! Je regardais mon portable : 15 appels manqué de Bonney, 4 appels manqué de Kidd, 2 sms de Nami, 3 de Luffy et un message vocale de Vivi. Ils allaient me tuer. Mais en même temps j'étais content de ne pas aller en cours et de toute façon c'était trop tard maintenant. Je me rallongeais et leur envoyais à tous un message comme quoi j'étais malade ce matin et que j'étais resté au lit toute la journée mais que je reviendrai demain donc qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas.

Ceci fait je me levai et allai à la cuisine me préparer un grand bol de céréales que je mangeai en regardant la télé. Je restais ainsi jusqu'à 17h avant que Bonney m'appelle. Je décrochai :

« Allo ?

-Law putin, enfin tu décroches ! Je me suis fais un sang d'encre !

-Je suis désolé

-C'est vrai cette histoire de maladie ou c'est à cause d'une touffe de cheveux rouge que tu ne veux pas voir ?

-Haha ricanai-je. Un peu des deux à vrai dire

-Tu veux que je passe te voir ?

-Non ça ira je vais juste me reposer un peu, je reviens demain t'inquiète !

-Bin oui je m'inquiète c'est mon boulot ! Bon à demain alors !

-Ouais à toute !

Je raccrochai. Entendre la voix de Jew' m'avais fait un bien fou. Heureusement qu'elle était là. Étant en trop grande forme pour aller dormir vu que j'avais dormi toute la journée, je pris quelques livres de médecine et m'installai confortablement dans mon lit. Qu'est ce qu'on était bien là. Je lus jusqu'à 22h, quand je sentis le sommeil me rattraper, je m'allongeai et reréglé mon réveil pour demain en mettant son volume au maximum puis je rejoins les bras de Morphée.

* * *

><p>Un bruit assourdissant me sortis brutalement de mes rêves et je tombai par terre. Je repris mes esprits et éteint la sonnerie de mon réveil. J'avais passé la nuit à rêver de mon roux national bien que l'idée de lui faire face ce matin me faisait peur. Mais quand faut y aller faut y aller hein ?<p>

Je me douchai, m'habillai et pris un croissant avant de sortir de mon appart'. J'habitais au 200 rue de Sabaody dans le quartier du Nouveau-Monde à seulement 10mn à pied de mon lycée. Je marchai donc d'un pas tranquille et tous mes amis se jetèrent sur moi en me voyant arriver car''Je leur ai vraiment fait peur''. Mais j'avais beau chercher, aucune tête rousse à l'horizon. J'interrogeai Bonney mais elle ne me répondis pas. Que se passait-il ? J'allai demander à Killer de quoi il retournai « Il n'a pas dormit chez lui cette nuit. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire.. ». Oui je comprenais très bien. Trop bien même et je compris du coup pourquoi la rose n'avait rien voulu me dire. Elle ne voulait pas me blesser. Je vis Kidd arriver en courant. Il s'arrêta devant moi essouffler.

« Waw d'où tu arrives comme ça ? Demandais-je

-Du quartier de West Blue, j'ai pas dormis chez moi, si tu vois ce que je veux dire dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil

-Oh oui je vois bien

-T'inquiète, je te raconterai les détails pendant le premier cour

_Non merci, savoir que tu as couché avec quelqu'un d'autre me déprime assez comme ça _pensais-je

-Je serai ravi d'entendre ça répondis-je avec un sourire moqueur »

La sonnerie retentit et nous rentrâmes en cour. Bien évidemment je m'assis à côté de Kidd qui était impatient de me raconter ses exploits de la nuit dernière.

« Je me suis fait Tashigi ! Commença-t-il. Y a pas grand monde au balcon mais elle a un sacré derrière ! Et puis tu entendrais ses gémissements mec ! Elle ferait changer un gay de bord ! Elle entre dans mon top 5 de mes meilleures coups franchement ! Je réfléchis même à remettre ça ! Par contre faut pas que son père Smoker l'apprenne ou je suis foutu ! »

Pendant tout son petit discours, je n'avais pas bougé d'un pouce, faisant l'effort surhumain d'avoir un air neutre alors que je sentais chacun de ses mots me briser un peu plus. Mais je ne devais pas le lui montrer, il ne devait rien voir. Alors j'hochais la tête de temps en temps, faisant une petite remarque de ci de là , l'écoutant me raconter chaque détail de sa nuit avec la brune.

« Sinon, toi ça va mieux ? Demanda-t-il

-Ouais, j'avais juste une migraine t'inquiète.

-Ah ok. Sinon toi niveau sexe t'en es où ? Tu me racontes plus rien ! T'as toujours pas réussi à conclure avec ton ''mystérieux'' amoureux ?

-Non, disons que c'est un peu compliqué... mais on couche régulièrement ensemble..

-Sérieux ?!

-Ouais, dans mes rêves ajoutais-je avec un sourire que j'espérai pas trop faux »

Cela sembla avoir l'effet escomté puisqu'il éclata de rire et que le prof (Crocodile) le changea de place en le menaçant de le mettre à la porte s'il continuait. À la sortie du cours Jew vint nous voir pour savoir de quoi on parlai pour que cela finisse dans un tel éclat de rire. Kidd lui expliqua qu'il m'avait raconté tous les détails de sa nuit torride avec la fille de Smoker et que je lui avais parlé mes rêves érotiques avec mon amoureux.

« Tu lui as raconté les détails de ta nuit ?! S'exclama-t-elle

-Oui, pourquoi t'es jalouse ?

-Bien sûr que non idiot ! »

Puis elle se tourna vers moi l'air inquiet. Je lui fis un sourire que je voulais rassurant et qui voulait dire _Tout va bien ! Je suis à deux doigts de m'effondrer mais tout va bien ! _Et elle me fis un regard compatissant. Kidd qui n'avais pas remarqué notre petit manège repris sa route en nous disant de nous dépêcher car notre prochain prof était Mihawk. Nous le suivîmes et le reste de la journée se déroula calmement.

* * *

><p><strong>Bon y a moins de suspense à la fin que pour les 2 premiers chapitres mais je voulais pas en rajouter pour pas que ce soit trop long!<strong>

**Oublier pas de me donner vos avis ! Surtout pour le lemon car c'est mon premier et que je le trouve un peu bancale :/**

**Dites moi aussi, si vous trouvez que Law devient trop à fleur de peau (j'ai l'impression qu'il pleure trop)**

**Des Reviews ! Des reviews !**


	4. La gaffe qui pourrait tout changer

_Et voilà le chapitre 4!_

_Rating: T_

_Pairing: KiddxLaw_

_Disclaimer Tout appartient à Oda Eiichiro le dieu vivant !_

_NDA: Je sais que c'est pas une heure pour poster un chapitre mais je m'en fous ! Merci au reviewers pour leurs avis sur le dernier chapitre :)_

* * *

><p>Chap 4 : La gaffe qui pourrait tout changer<p>

POV Law

Nous étions dans notre dernier cour de la journée. Physique chimie : avec l'extravagant Doflamingo. Ce mec est tout simplement Fou, malade, barré et incroyable mais pas dans le bon sens du terme. Déjà sa tenue : un pantalon orange, des chaussures pointu, une chemise à moitié ouverte et un espèce de manteau rose à plume sans oublier ses superbes lunettes violettes dont je ne saurais décrire la forme. Je ne sais pas qui est son styliste mais il est grand temps qu'il le remplace. En ce qui concerne son cerveau, une chose est sûre : ils sont plusieurs dans sa caboche et croyez-moi, ils font une sacrée fiesta. Parfois il saute sur une table et rapproche sa tête de l'élève se trouvant derrière, le fixant ainsi pendant parfois 10mn en s'humectant les lèvres et arborant un sourire pervers. C'est pourquoi je me mets toujours au fond afin qu'il ne me remarque pas. Aujourd'hui n'échappait pas à la règle et j'étais d'ailleurs assis à côté de Kidd qui pionçait tranquillement.

Alors que j'étais à deux doigts de faire pareil, mon portable vibra : c'était Luffy qui se trouvait deux tables devant moi.

_**De Luffy à Law **_

_**On s'ennuie hein ?:(**_

_**De law à Luffy**_

_**Trop ! Je pense que je vais dormir.**_

_**De luffy à Law**_

_**Il reste que 15mn**_

_**G faim !**_

_**De Law à Luffy**_

_**Je sais mais c'est tjrs mieux que rien**_

_**Mdr t'as tt le temps faim ! Tqt on ira au café après, on prendra d crêpes !**_

_**De Luffy à Law **_

_**Ouais !**_

_**Dis Law je peux te poser une question ? (t pas obligé de rep)**_

_**De Law à Luffy**_

_**Vas-y dis**_

_**De Luffy à Law**_

_**Tu serais pas amoureux de Kidd par hasard ?**_

Je soupirai et regardai le roux endormi à côté de moi. Ça se voyait donc tant que ça ? Ça ne me dérangeait pas que Luffy le sache, après tout c'était quelqu'un de confiance, j'espérai juste qu'il ne ferait pas de gaffe.

_**De Law à Luffy**_

_**Ça se voit tant que ça ?**_

_**De Luffy à Law**_

_**Tt le monde c rendu compte ! je viens juste prendre confirmation. Tu vas lui dire ?**_

_**De Law à Luffy**_

_**Je sais ap, j'en ai pas encore trouvé le courage et g peur de sa réac**_

_**De Luffy à Law **_

_**Tu sauras ap tant que t'essaieras ap ! **_

Là Luffy marquait un point. Le seul moyen de le savoir était de lui dire.

_**De Law à Luffy**_

_**Jsp comment m'y prendre..**_

_**De Luffy à Law **_

_**J'en ai parlé avec Ace, il propose qu'on le cuisine tous ensemble pour tâter le terrain.**_

_**Mais je comprends pas pq il veut le cuisiner, on va pas le manger, si ?**_

_**De Law à Luffy**_

_**MDR, nn on le mange pas tqt ! Dis lui que c ok, je t'expliquerai après ce que c'est !**_

La sonnerie retentit enfin et je vis Kidd bailler et s'étirer, content de sa sieste.

« On va au café ?

Bien sûr ! Répondis-je en souriant »

Nous rejoignîmes les autres qui attendaient devant la salle et nous mîmes en marche pour le café. Bonney attrapa mon bras et me força à ralentir pour qu'on se retrouve un peu à part.

« J'ai reçu un sms d'Ace disant que ce soir on cuisinait Kidd pour toi

Oui apparemment les autres ont remarqué mon attirance pour lui et ils veulent tous m'aider

C'est super, ça va enfin avancer cette histoire et pour une fois ce ne sera pas parce que j'essaie de forcer les choses ! Dit-elle en levant les bras et les yeux au ciel

Haha c'est vrai! En tout cas merci pour tout ! dis-je en souriant »

Nous accélérâmes le pas pour être à nouveau avec les autres.

J'essayais de paraître confiant mais il n'en était rien. À l'intérieur mon estomac se nouait à mesure qu'on s'approcher du café et mon cœur battait si vite que j'en avais des vertiges. Dans ma tête c'était un sacré bordel, des milliers de questions dont j'appréhendais les réponses s'y bousculait : Comment allait-il réagir ? Me détesterait-il ? Finalement est ce que le cuisiner était une bonne idée ? N'allait-il pas s'énerver ? Et si quelqu'un faisait une gaffe ? Allait-il me rejeter ? Quel boisson allais-je prendre ? Avais-je assez d'argent ? Les kiwis était-ils des œufs pourris ?

Bon il fallait que je me calme : inspire-expire-inspire-expire !

« Qu'est ce qui a Law ? Ça ne va pas ? » Demanda Kidd

Je me figeais en entendant sa voix et bégayais un « O-Oui...oui t'inquiète.. » _Niveau de crédibilité : -35984541829 _Kidd leva un sourcil (même s'il n'en a pas) mais ne dit rien.

Nous arrivâmes au café et prîmes notre table habituel où nous attendais déjà les 4 fantastiques : Ace, Marco, Thatch et Sabo. Après avoir commandé nous commençâmes à discuter de tout et de rien. Je sautais intérieurement pensant que mes amis avaient oubliés leur plan mais je fus bien vite ramené à la réalité en entendant Ace demander à mon roux :

« Ne Kidd, t'es déjà tombé amoureux ?

- Et bien...Non, pourquoi ?

- Pour savoir dit-il en haussant les épaules

- Et tu es déjà sorti avec un mec ? renchérit Nami

- C'est quoi cette question ? Demanda-t-il choqué

- Pour savoir répondis-t-elle l'air innocent

- Beh...non plus

- Et tu voudrais pas essayer ? Tenta Luffy

_Arrêtez les gars ! Si vous vous y mettez tous il va se douter de quelque chose !_ Pensais-je en me rongeant les ongles

- Wow wow wow ! C'est quoi toutes ces questions d'un coup là ?! Dit-il à demi énervé

- On se disait que si depuis tout ce temps tu ne trouvais pas chaussure à ton pied, je veux dire par là que tu n'étais toujours pas tomber amoureux, c'était peut-être parce que tu t'étais trompé de bord. Expliqua calmement Bonney

- Hein ?! Cria Kidd

- Réfléchis Eustass ! Ça fait des années que tu enchaînes les filles sans trouver ''la bonne'' ! Peut-être qu'en essayant chez les garçons tu trouverais !

- Bordel mais vous êtes devenus fous ma parole !

- On te donnes juste des conseils Kidd ! C'est pour t'aider ! Tenta Killer pour le calmer

- Et bien vous pouvez vous les garder vos conseils ! Moi ? Gay ? Jamais !

Mon cœur se serra en entendant ses paroles. Bien que je tentais de garder un air neutre, Jew compris tout de suite que ça n'allait pas et commença elle aussi à s'énerver.

- Pourquoi es-tu si fermé ?

- Je ne suis pas fermé ! Mais je ne suis pas gay non plus ! trancha-t-il

- Comment peux-tu l'affirmer sans même avoir testé ? Lui demanda Vivi

- Je m'en serais rendu compte quand même ! Tiens, Law, toi qui me connaît depuis toujours, est ce que je te semble gay ?

- Non murmurais-je mais peut-être que si tu essayais... tentais-je

- Ah non ! Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi ! J'arrive pas à le croire! Vous avez même embrigadé mon meilleur ami ! Honte à vous tous !

Je baissais la tête. _J'aurais dû m'attendre à cette réaction._ Cette fois les autres s'énervèrent aussi.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas comprendre ? Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois aussi têtu ? Cria Nami exaspéré

- Moi ?! Mais c'est vous qui me posez des questions débiles !

- Ces questions ne sont pas débiles ! Hurla Luffy

Tout le monde fut choqué en le voyant dans cet état. Il était debout, le visage rouge, les poings serrés.

- Calme-toi Luffy.. lui dirent doucement Ussop et Ace

- Non je me calme pas ! Kidd si on te pose toutes ces questions depuis tout à l'heure c'est parce que..

- Parce que ? Interrogea-t-il

- Parce que Law t'aime ! Cria-t-il

Il écarquilla ensuite les yeux se rendant compte de sa gaffe. Il mit sa main devant sa bouche et me regarda effarés « Dé-Désolé Law » bafouilla-t-il. De mon côté j'étais pétrifié. Ce que je craignais le plus était arrivé. Luffy avait gaffé. Je regardai Kidd. Il arborait un visage choqué et son regard allait frénétiquement de Luffy à moi et de moi à Luffy . Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Tous les autres nous regardaient tous les 3, attendant une quelconque réaction de ma part. Je déglutis difficilement, pris mon sac et quitta le café aussi vite que mes jambes tremblotantes me le permettaient. Le roux me regarda faire puis quand il comprit que je partais, il sauta de sa chaise et me suivit à l'extérieur. Il attrapa mon bras et m'obligea à lui faire face. Il attendit quelques secondes et me fixa dans les yeux comme si les réponses à toutes ses questions y étaient inscrites puis demanda : « Est ce que...ce qu'a dit Luffy...est vrai.. ? Tu...maimes ? » je hochais la tête et il lâcha mon bras pour prendre la sienne dans ses mains.

« Kidd je.. tu n'es pas obligé de..

- Depuis quand ? Me coupa-t-il

- Quatre ans..

- Quatre ans ?! Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis ?! Pourquoi il a fallu que ce soit Luffy qui me l'apprenne ?! s'énerva-t-il

- Je ne savais pas comment te le dire et j'avais peur de ta réaction ! Peur que tu me rejettes.. peur de te perdre... dis-je les larmes aux yeux

- Je vais y réfléchir..

- Je n'attends rien de toi, je veux au moins qu'on reste ami parce que je... continuais-je sans me rendre compte de ce qu'il avait dit

_Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeein ?! Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ?!_

- Quoi ?!

- Je vais y réfléchir répéta-t-il calmement Après tout les autres ont raison je devrais peut-être essayer une fois..

Et sur ces mots il retourna à l'intérieur du café, me plantant là alors qu'il commençais à pleuvoir. _Il va y réfléchir..._

* * *

><p><em>Alors comment vous trouvez ce chapitre ? J'ai mis du temps à l'écrire, je ne savais pas trop comment le mettre en forme mais j'aime assez le résultat<em>

_J'ai mis du langage texto pour les sms pour que ça fasse plus vrai_

_Des reviews ! Des reviews !_


	5. Des larmes et des règlements de compte

_Et voilà le chapitre 5 ! un peu en retard je suis désolé :3_

_Rating: T_

_Pairing: KiddxLaw_

_Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (ma triste vie)_

_NDA: je suis déolée pour l'attente, ne me tuez pas :$_

* * *

><p>Chap 5 : Des larmes et des règlements de comptes<p>

Je me tournai et me retournai sous mes couvertures. Je n'arrivai pas à dormir, comme depuis une semaine.

_Flash-back_

_« Est ce que...ce qu'a dit Luffy...est vrai.. ? Tu...maimes ? _

_-Kidd je.. tu n'es pas obligé de.._

_-Depuis quand ? _

_-Quatre ans.._

_-Quatre ans ?! Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis ?! Pourquoi il a fallu que ce soit Luffy qui me l'apprenne ?! _

_-Je ne savais pas comment te le dire et j'avais peur de ta réaction ! Peur que tu me rejettes.. peur de te perdre... _

_-Je vais y réfléchir.._

_-Je n'attends rien de toi, je veux au moins qu'on reste ami parce que je... Quoi ?!_

_-Je vais y réfléchir. Après tout les autres ont raison je devrais peut-être essayer une fois.. »_

_Fin du Flash back_

Kidd m'avait dis ça il y a maintenant une semaine et il ne m'avait toujours pas donné de réponse. Je n'arrêtai pas d'y penser et n'arrivai plus à dormir. Moi qui avait déjà des cernes, celles-ci avaient doublé de volume et je ne mangeai quasiment plus, ayant l'estomac trop noué par le stress pour avaler quoique ce soit.

Au début j'étais sûr qu'il allait me rejeter, mais si il prenait une semaine pour réfléchir c'est peut-être qu'il doutait, non ?

Je pris ma tête dans mes mains, j'allai avoir un sacré mal de crâne si je continuai à réfléchir autant et pourtant réfléchir était ce que je faisais de mieux. Mais là tout ce que je pouvais faire était d'attendre qu'il me donne sa réponse puisque je ne pouvais pas la deviner. Quoique je m'en doutais...

Je continuai à me tortiller ainsi et à me triturer le cerveau jusqu'à 4h du matin où je finis enfin par m'endormir.

* * *

><p>Je marchais en direction du lycée, j'étais exténué. Je n'avais dormi que 3h et je n'avais toujours rien mangé. J'arrivai devant la grille.<p>

« Salut Law ! m'appela une voix

- Salut Sanji dis-je en me retournant

- Oh tu as une petite mine dis moi. Tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Oui oui, je suis juste.. fatigué

- À ce moment je vis Kidd passé à côté de nous. Il me lança un regard avant de continué rapidement sa route.

- Il ne t'as toujours pas donné de réponse ?

- Non et en plus il m'évite. Je ne comprends pas son comportement, si il veut me rejeter, j'aimerais au moins qu'il me le dise clairement plutôt que de fuir chaque fois que j'approche !

C'est vrai que la façon dont il agit à ton égard est curieuse.. »

POV Kidd

Je viens de passer à côté de Law, il discutait avec Sanji. Je m'asseyais sur un banc de la cour loin des autres, en attendant que ça sonne. Ça fait une semaine qu'il m'a fait sa déclaration. Enfin déclaration.. tout est relatif. Si Luffy ne l'avait pas crié au café, je n'en saurai toujours rien et c'est ce qui me chagrine un peu._ Chagrine ? Chagriner ? Je connais ce mot ? _

Enfin bref cela fait une semaine que je me triture le cerveau à la recherche d'une réponse à lui donner mais je ne trouve rien. Je ne suis pas amoureux de lui sinon je le saurai. Bon je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux c'est vrai, mais je connais la théorie : le cœur qui bat vite, on pense tout le temps à la personne, on rougit quand elle nous regarde, on veut la prendre dans ses bras, on est jaloux dès que quelqu'un d'autre l'approche... _Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah mais ça veut dire que Law ressent tout ça pour moi ! Depuis quatre ans en plus !_

Quoiqu'il en soit je ne sais toujours pas quel réponse lui donner et ça me travaille un max. Je ne veux pas lui dire oui car je n'ai aucune attirance même physique pour lui, alors ce serait lui mentir. Mais je ne veux pas lui dire non parce que je risque de lui briser le cœur « Je ne suis pas en porcelaine » me dirait-il mais c'est mon meilleur ami et je ne peux pas me résoudre à lui faire mal ! Remarquez qu'au moins je me souci de lui car d'habitude faire mal ça ne me dérange pas, au contraire !

_Raaaah ! Réfléchir c'est pas mon truc, c'est plutôt le style à Law ça ! _Et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'on forme une bonne équipe : lui, calme et réfléchi, moi, colérique et violent. Law était le seul capable de calmer mes excès de rage. C'était aussi lui qui me soignait quand j'étais blessé - souvent après une bagarre -. Pour moi nous étions complémentaires, c'était évident ! Je tenais énormément à lui. Comme un petit-ami ? Non, comme un frère et c'est pour ça que je ne pouvais me résoudre à sortir avec lui. Bon je pense que ce n'est plus la peine de se prendre la tête avec ça, j'ai ma réponse. Restait juste à trouver le bon moment pour lui dire.

POV Law

Sanji et moi rejoignîmes les autres dans la cour. Je remarquai que Kidd s'était assis sur un banc , seul, loin de nous, il semblait plongé dans une profonde réflexion. C'était moi qui le mettais dans cet état ? « Ne t'inquiète pas Law » me chuchota doucement un voix derrière moi. Je me retournai pour me retrouver face à Nami qui me faisait un sourire compatissant. _Contrairement à ce que vous croyez je ne suis pas en porcelaine. J'accepterai la décision de Kidd quelle qu'elle soit ! _« Je ne m'inquiète pas, mais réfléchir autant n'est pas dans ses habitudes. Il va avoir un sérieux mal de crâne s'il continue » lui dis-je avec un sourire moqueur. Elle gloussa puis partis voir Ussop. Je me retournai pour voir mon roux mais le banc était vide, il s'était volatilisé.

La sonnerie retentit et nous rentrâmes en cour. Nous avions Crocodile et j'étais toujours à côté de Kidd pendant ses cours. Durant cette semaine nous avions continué à rester à côté même si il osait à peine me regarder, qu'il ne me parlait plus et que dès que la cloche de fin de cours sonnait il bondissait de sa chaise comme un lion sortit de sa cage pour s'éloigner de moi au plus vite.

Il était déjà assis à notre place habituelle mais cette fois quand il me vit approcher il appela Killer pour lui dire de se mettre à côté de lui. Killer m'interrogea du regard mais je me contentais de hausser les épaules et de m'asseoir à côté de Vivi.

Le cours durait depuis déjà une heure et impossible de me concentrer dessus. Je n'arrêtai pas de penser à Kidd et à son comportement étrange de ce matin. Pendant toute cette semaine il ne m'avait pas parler mais il n'avait pas trop non plus cherché à m'éviter. Et tout d'un coup BAM ! Est ce que c'était en rapport avec sa décision ? Il allait me dire non et couper totalement les ponts avec moi ? Cette pensée m'attristait fortement.

La sonnerie retentit enfin quand les 2h furent écoulées et nous allions maintenant en math pour 2h avec Mihawk. _Vraiment une matinée de merde ! _Cette fois je n'essayai même pas d'aller vers lui et m'assit directement à côté d'Ussop. Les 2h passèrent à une lenteur folle et je dû lutter pour ne pas m'endormir. _Si Mihawk me voit dormir il va me faire la peau ! _

Cette seule pensée me réveilla et je suivis tant bien que mal le cours.

* * *

><p>J'aimais bien l'heure du déjeuner. C'était folklorique : Sanji et Zoro qui se disputaient, Nami qui les engueulais et les frappais, Zoro s'énervait contre elle mais se ravisait bien vite quand elle menaçais d'augmenter sa dette qui devait maintenant s'élever à des millions Luffy et Bonney qui n'arrêtaient pas de se resservir, si bien que le cuisiner finissait toujours par s'énerver (au bout de la 12è fois quand même), Ussop qui se mettait des baguettes dans le nez pour amuser la galerie, Kidd qui s'énervait contre les élèves qui le regardaient, Vivi qui tentait désespérément de le calmer, Killer qui semblait désespéré du comportement de ses amis et moi qui m'amusais énormément de ces scènes dignes des meilleurs films comiques.<p>

Quand le calme revint un peu, Kidd se rapprocha de moi et me demanda discrètement de le suivre. Nous sortîmes de la cantine et allâmes dans le parc de l'école. Nous nous assîmes sur un banc et un silence pesant s'installa. Mon meilleur ami se mordait la lèvre et passait frénétiquement sa main dans ces cheveux. Il ouvrait parfois la bouche puis la refermait et recommençait son petit manège : signe qu'il cherchait ses mots. Au bout de quelques minutes, il prit enfin la parole.

« Tu sais j'ai beaucoup réfléchit à ce que tu m'as dit la semaine dernière

-J'ai vu ça répondis-je doucement essayant de le rassurer

O-Oui..enfin.. Il prit une grande inspiration et balança d'un coup : Désolé mais je préfère dire non Law. J'y ai longuement réfléchit et je n'arrive pas à te voir autrement que comme un frère. Pour le moment en tout cas. Je ne voulais vraiment pas te dire non au début mais je ne pense pas que sortir avec toi sans sentiment alors que tu en as pour moi est mieux. Le fait que tu sois un garçon joue aussi un peu puisque physiquement parlant tu ne m'attire pas mais ce n'est pas ce qui a été déterminant dans ma décision, je me suis vraiment basé sur ce que je ressentais pour toi et... malheureusement... ce n'est pas de l'amour... »

Il osa enfin me regarder et ce qu'il vit paru profondément le choqué puisqu'il arbora un visage triste. Je ne compris pas ce brusque changement d'attitude puis je sentis qu'il y avait beaucoup d'eau sur mes joues et que ma vue se troublait. Pourtant il ne pleuvait pas. Je me rendis compte que j'étais en train de pleurer. Les larmes coulaient les unes après les autres sans que je puisse rien faire pour les stopper. J'entendis au loin la voix de Bonney. Les autres s'étaient rendu compte de notre absence et avaient finis par se douter de ce que nous faisions. Mais alors qu'ils espéraient nous retrouver enlacés, ils me virent en larmes.

Jew' me prit dans ces bras puis me tira pour qu'on se mette à part. Luffy nous suivit pendant que les autres s'énervaient après Kidd.

« Law.. murmura Bonney en essayant d'essuyer mes larmes

-Je m'attendais à cette réponse dis-je calmement je savais qu'il dirait ça mais comme un con j'ai quand même espéré et voilà le résultat...

-Dis pas ça Law, Kidd est un imbécile, il ne sait pas ce qu'il rate !

-Non il a juste écouté ses sentiments

-Pardon Law.. dis Luffy en sanglotant

-Pourquoi ?

-Si je n'avais pas gaffé, tout ça ne serait pas arrivé

-Ta gaffe a juste un peu accéléré les choses mais tout ça aurait finit par se produire dis-je en le prenant dans mes bras. Au moins grâce à toi je suis fixé : Kidd ne m'aime pas. C'est triste mais c'est comme ça. »

Bonney me regarda tristement puis nous prit dans ces bras. Nous restâmes comme ça un petit moment puis rejoignîmes les autres. J'allai vers Kidd.

« Restons amis d'accord ? » il hocha la tête positivement. La sonnerie retentit, nous retournâmes en cours.

Les cours se finirent à 15h et comme d'habitude nous allions au café. « Ace et les mecs nous attendent au café, ils n'ont pas eu cours aujourd'hui » nous annonça Luffy. En rentrant dans le café nous vîmes en effet les 4 garçons, nous attendant à notre table habituel. Mais quelque chose était bizarre, l'ambiance semblait lourde et je remarquai que Ace regardait Kidd avec dédain. Dès que nous fûmes assis il engagea les hostilités.

« Alors à ce qu'il paraît Kidd, tu as rejeté Law ?

_Merci de me rappeler ce terrible échec que je viens de vivre.._

-P'têt bien et alors ?

-Comment ça ''p'têt bien'' ? T'assumes pas ?

-Oui j'ai dit non ! Répondit Kidd en haussant le ton car il n'aimait pas la façon dont lui parlais Ace

-On peut savoir pourquoi ?

-Non ça vous regarde pas !

-Si ça nous regarde ! Law est notre ami alors ça nous regarde ! Donc tu vas porter tes couilles et nous dire clairement pourquoi tu l'as rejeté ! Explosa Ace

-D'où tu me donnes des ordres d'abord ? Ok si tu veux tout savoir j'ai dis non car je considère Law uniquement comme un ami et que je ne suis pas gay ! Hurla Kidd

-Tu n'es pas gay ?! Qu'est ce que tu en sais que t'es pas gay ? As-tu seulement testé pour affirmer cela ainsi ? Tu sais quoi Kidd ? T'es juste un froussard ! Tu as rejeté Law non pas parce que tu n'es pas gay mais parce que tu as peur du regard des autres ! Tout ce que tu veux c'est entretenir ta réputation de bourreau des cœurs chez les filles ! Aboya Ace

-J'en ai rien à foutre du regard des autres ok ?! J'aime les filles et j'ai pas besoin d'essayer quoique ce soit pour savoir que je suis pas un putin de PD suceur de queues ! Gueula le roux »

À ces mots, tout le monde le regarda choqué. Luffy, Zoro et Sanji lui firent un regard assassin et Ace termina simplement par : « En fait tu es juste homophobe.. » d'un ton si froid qu'il fit trembler même Kidd bien qu'il n'en montra rien. De mon côté je bouillonnais. Je n'arrivai pas à croire que mon meilleur ami avait eu de telles propos ! Enfin, était-il toujours mon meilleur ami?

« C'était donc ça. » dis-je d'un ton glacial qui le figea sur place

- Bien sûr que non Law, tu es mon meilleur ami et je..

- Ferme-là ! » Criai-je d'une façon que je ne me connaissais pas et qui surpris tout le monde. Je n'arrive pas à croire que mon propre meilleur ami..enfin, puis-je vraiment encore t'appeler ainsi ?

Ace allons nous en. Je ne veux pas d'un homophobe à ma table. » dit Luffy d'un ton dur.

Le grand brun aquieça et se leva. Ils furent peu à peu suivis par tous les autres.

« Tu viens Law ? demanda Bonney

- Oui je vous suis » lui répondis-je en me levant

« Non Law ne pars pas » m'implora Kidd mais je l'ignorai et suivis le groupe.

« Écoute moi ! dit-il en haussant le ton

-Ne me donne pas d'ordre ! » lui criai-je. Et je partis sans me retourner.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres :) Law se rebellent enfin ! Mais pour combien de temps ?<strong>

**Bon je sais que les réactions sont un exagérées mais c'est pour le bien de la suite que je fais ça**

**J'espère que vous êtes pas déçu (surtout celle qui ont failli me tuer pour l'attente)**

**Des reviews ! Des reviews !**


	6. Tourner la page

_Et voilà le chapitre 6! Bon il est un peu court je l'admets mais j'étais obligé (pour le suspense)_

_Rating: T_

_Pairing: KiddxLaw _

_**Réponse aux reviews**_

_Aure-mi: Merci de ne pas m'étriper,c'est très gentil. je voulais vraiment que Law se rebelle histoire de faire souffrir Kidd un peu parce qu'il y a pas de raison que ce soit toujours les même qui prennent chèr ! Haha j'aurais aimé que ce chapitre là aussi soit plus long mais c'est pour le bien et l'organisation de l'intrigue. Merci pour ta reviews. _

_naidja52200: Merci pour ton avis. ça y est ton Hawkins chéri entre dans la danse et ça va pas être triste ! Merci pour ta reviews._

_TheCrazyKitty: Oui enfin il se rebelle, les choses vont prendre une tournure intéressante comme tu vas le voir. Merci pour ta reviews_

_Roblochon: (j'adore ton nom) Merci pour ton avis et ta reviews. Voilà le chapitre attendu _

_black wolf: Merci pour ton avis et ta reviews_

* * *

><p>Chap 6 : Tourner la page<p>

POV Kidd

Nous étions Lundi, et depuis la dispute du jeudi soir, aucune personne du groupe ne m'adressait la parole. Même Law. Quand je l'appelais, il me lançait un regard noir et continuer sa route. Il m'avait mis sur sa liste de rejet automatique d'appel sur son portable et ignorait mes sms. C'était simple, pour lui je n'existais plus. Quant aux autres ils n'étaient guère plus sympa : Zoro et Sanji montraient les dents dès qu'ils me voyaient, Bonney et Nami me lançaient sans arrêt des regards noir, Ussop m'ignorait tout bonnement, Vivi même si elle semblait triste de cette situation et m'envoyait parfois des petit sourire compatissant ne me parlait pas non plus , Luffy s'arrangeait toujours pour être le plus loin possible de moi et je n'avais plus de nouvelles de Thatch, Ace, Marco et Sabo. Seul Killer me parlait encore mais seulement en dehors du lycée car il avait peur des représailles, ce que je pouvais comprendre.

Je ne savais pas comment arranger cette situation. Comment je pouvais améliorer les choses si personne n'acceptait de me parler ? J'avais tout fait pour parler à Law et lui dire combien j'étais désolé. J'avais beau le harceler de message et d'appels et tenter désespérément de l'arrêter dans la cours pour lui parler, il refusait catégoriquement de m'écouter.

« Raaaaaaah ! Qu'est ce que je vais faire ?!

- Je ne sais pas tu pourrais commencer par t'excuser me proposa Killer

- Tu crois que je n'y ai pas pensé ? Ils me fuient comme la peste !

- T'as essayé avec Law ?

- C'est justement lui le pire ! Dès que je suis dans son champ de vision il part.

- Dans ce cas je vois pas ce que tu peux faire..

- Moi non plus mais je ne peux pas laisser les choses comme ça !

- Ça ne fait que 3 jours Kidd, laisse leur le temps de digérer tout ça et peut-être qu'ils accepteront de t'écouter. Je pense que c'est encore trop frais, il faut laisser couler et attendre que ça se tasse un peu.

- Tu as raison... mais ça me tue qu'on en arrive là ! Ils me connaissent, ils savent bien que quand je m'emporte je dis des choses que je ne pense pas ! Surtout Law ! »

Killer ne répondis rien. Je pris ma tête dans mes mains. Cette situation me minait, je n'aimais pas être en guerre avec les autres, je voulais tellement m'excuser et que tout redevienne comme avant...et pourtant m'excuser était loin d'être dans mes habitudes.

Je sentis une brise fraîche me caresser les cheveux. C'était vraiment agréable avec cette chaleur. Killer et moi étions sur un banc dans un parc. Quand j'étais petit, Law et moi venions souvent ici nous amuser. À cette pensée pleins de souvenirs me revinrent en tête : quand nous faisions d'énormes châteaux dans le bac à sable, quand nous grimpions dans les arbres, quand on jouait à cache-cache, quand je l'avais enterré dans le sable, quand je me battais avec des gamins qui se moquaient de nous et qu'il soignait mes blessures après. J'eus un pincement au cœur, Law me manquait terriblement. Ne pas pouvoir lui parler me faisait tellement mal. Pire, il me pensait homophobe alors que j'avais toujours accepté son homosexualité et que j'avais tabassé tous ceux qui se moquaient de lui à cause de ça. Je n'avais jamais voulu lui faire de mal, ni à lui ni à tous les autres. Je ne pensais pas un mot de ce que je leur avais dis jeudi, alors qu'ils pensent ça de moi...

« Bon je vais rentrer Kill'

- Ok à demain »

Je me levai et sortis du Sabaody park. Law habitait à deux pas d'ici, dans cette rue de Sabaody. Moi j'habitais un peu plus loin dans la rue Punk Hazard au 315. je mis mes mains dans mes poches et me mis en route.

POV Law

En rentrant chez moi je vis Kidd. Il était dans ma rue, il semblait rentrer chez lui. Il était dos à moi et ne me vis donc pas. Cela faisait 3 jours que nous étions en froid et que je ne lui parlais pas. C'était d'ailleurs très bien comme ça. J'étais en colère contre lui, comment avait-il pu dire de telles choses ? J'étais bien placé pour savoir que quand il s'emportait il disait parfois des choses qu'il ne pensait pas mais cette fois c'en était trop et nous nous étions tous mis d'accord pour ne plus lui parler pendant quelques temps afin qu'il prenne conscience de ses actes. Évidemment j'étais toujours amoureux de lui mais je préférai garder mes distances. Mon but maintenant était de me débarrasser des sentiments que j'avais pour lui, tourner la page. Je voulais oublier Kidd par n'importe quel moyen.

Je sentis mon portable vibrer dans ma poche.

**De … à Law**

**Salut Law, c'est Hawkins (je te le dis car il est très probable que tu aies effacé mon numéro) tu sais j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à mon comportement depuis notre rupture et j'ai changé. Je sais que tu ne me croiras pas et que tu penseras que ce ne sont que de belles paroles... mais tu me manque vraiment Law ! Je repense souvent à toi ces derniers temps et je t'assure que si tu me donnes une dernière chance tu ne le regretteras pas. On pourrait peut-être prendre rendez-vous une première fois et voir après si on va plus loin ou pas. Réfléchis-y s'il-te plait.**

Dieu aurait-il entendu mes pensées pour m'envoyer ainsi Hawkins sur un plateau d'argent ? Ok la dernière fois il avait été un vrai bâtard : il m'avait insulté et trompé plusieurs fois. Mais malgré ça il pourrait m'être utile: c'était l'ennemi juré de Kidd et me voir sortir avec le blond ferait enrager le roux. De plus cela pourrait m'aider à tourner la page Kidd et à l'oublier.

Mais bon, ne pas se précipiter. D'abord prendre rendez-vous avec Basil pour voir ce que ça donne, ensuite on décidera de la suite des événements.

**De Law à Hawkins**

**C'est ok, on se retrouve où ?**

**De Hawkins à Law**

**Je suis super heureux que tu acceptes ! Au café des pirates demain après les cours ?**

**De Law à Hawkins**

**Ok**

* * *

><p>« Tu as très bien fait d'accepter la proposition de Basil ! Ça t'aidera à oublier l'autre con !<p>

- Je pense aussi, surtout qu'il le déteste

- Haha ! J'ai hâte de voir sa réaction, il va péter un câble !

- C'est sûr »

Je venais de mettre Jew' et Nami au courant de ce que m'avais dit Hawkins la veille. Elles pensaient comme moi que c'était une bonne idée. J'avais d'ailleurs rendez-vous avec lui dans un quart d'heure, après ce fichu cours d'anglais ! Les minutes paraissait être des heures. Les cours de cette fichu Hancock était plus que barbant. Aucun garçon de la classe n'avait la moyenne en anglais car elle détestait tous les hommes sauf Luffy - mais personne ne comprenait pourquoi - par contre les filles avaient toutes d'excellentes notes puisqu'elle prônait la solidarité féminine, bref une givrée de plus. Pendant le cours Kidd n'avait pas arrêter de me lancer des regards. J'avais retrouvé mon sourire (moqueur) et cela semblait l'intrigué. Il comprendra bien vite.

La sonnerie retentis enfin et je me mis en route avec les autres qui allaient -évidemment- aussi au café. Quand nous arrivâmes, ils allèrent directement à notre table habituel tandis que je cherchais Basil des yeux. Je le vis assis à une table près du bar, à côté des grandes plantes d'intérieur. Je le rejoins. De là où on était les autres ne pouvaient pas nous voir. Cela risquait de faire rager la rose et la rousse qui espéraient nous épier et ne pas perdre une seule miette de notre rendez-vous. Il me vit arriver et fit un petit -tout petit - sourire.

« Bonjour Basil-ya

- Bonjour Law »

Hawkins et moi étions sortis ensemble l'année dernière pendant 4 mois. J'aimais bien évidemment Kidd à ce moment là mais il m'avait proposé de sortir avec lui et j'avais quand même accepté de tenter le coup. Il avait assez changé depuis cette époque. Même si il était assis, je pouvais voir qu'il avait encore pris des centimètres. Il avait toujours ses long cheveux blonds qui étaient maintenant ondulés, ses traits s'étaient virilisés, il était plutôt classe, il semblait calme et sérieux.

« Comment tu vas ?

- Très bien et toi ?

- Bien merci

- Je suis content que tu aies accepté de venir.

- Je n'avais rien à perdre

- Quoi de neuf depuis tout ce temps ? Tu as eu d'autres copains ?

- Bof non pas vraiment, seulement quelques aventure à droite à gauche, rien de sérieux

- C'est à peu près pareil pour moi. Il faut croire que la crise touche tout, même l'amour.

- Haha je crois aussi »

Nous continuâmes à discuter jusqu'à 19h. Les autres étaient partis depuis longtemps et j'étais tellement pris dans notre conversation que je n'avais pas entendu les appels de Nami et Bonney.

Ce rendez-vous avec Hawkins avait été agréable. Il n'avait pas changé que physiquement, il était aussi plus mature et ouvert qu'avant. À l'époque il tirait souvent la tronche sans raison mais maintenant il souriait presque...j'ai bien dit presque. Nous avions parlé de tout et de rien, de nos vies, de ce qu'on avait fait depuis notre rupture il y a près d'un an. Basil était maintenant en première L (littérature), il prenait des cours de magie et faisait de la divination pour les gens pour se faire de l'argent - ça lui en rapportait pas mal apparemment - . Il avait déménagé de chez ses parents et s'était émancipé. Il avait maintenant un petit appartement chic dans le quartier du Nouveau-Monde, rue Punk Hazard comme Kidd au 249. Il n'est pas étonnant que je ne l'ai jamais croisé dans le quartier, il est si grand, on pourrait s'y perdre. En tout cas tout s'était très bien passé et nous avions déjà prévu de nous revoir. C'était décidé, j'allai oublié Kidd.

* * *

><p><strong>Law va-t-il vraiment tourner la page ? Mystère et boule de gomme !<strong>

**Je suis déjà en train d'écrire le prochain chapitre et croyez moi il va pas être triste !**

**Sinon ce chapitre, vous êtes pas déçu de l'avoir attendu j'espère ? **

**Je vous promets de faire des efforts pour la longueur des chapitres !**

**Des reviews ! Des reviews !**


	7. Réconciliation et plus si affinités ?

Le chapitre 7 ! Je vous assure que j'ai vraiment essayé de le faire plus long, mais après y a plus de suspense c'est nul :(

Rating: T

Pairing: KiddxLaw toi même tu sais

_**Réponse aux reviews**_

_naidja52200: Haha je suis contente si tu aimes sa description. Bon il fallait bien que Kidd souffre un peu et que Law se rebelle sinon c'était pas drôle :p Merci pour ta reviws._

_Aure-mi: Mais non mais non Law ne peut pas oublier Kidd ce serait trop simple. Moi non plus je suis pas fan du HawkinsxLaw mais c'est pour la fiction alors voilà... J'espère que tu seras pas déçu d'avoir attendu. Merci pour ta reviews._

_TheCrazyKitty: Non law n'oubliera pas kidd (ce serai trop triste imaginez) Merci pour ta reviews._

_The Mad Reader: C'était peut-être prévisible mais c'est comme ça que je tenais à faire la suite. j'ai précisé que les personnages étaient OOC donc après il faut aimé ça. Je voulais justement qu'il perde un peu cette fierté et montrer une autre facette d'eux. Je prends néanmoins ta critique en considération pour ce qui est d'éviter l'overdose de guimauve._

_black wolf: Je suis contente alors si je t'ai fait changé d'avis. Merci pour les compliments, Moi aussi j'adore Kidd. Merci pour ta reviews._

_Mijou4: T'inquiète Basil n'est pas vraiment méchant, au contraire son intervention va faire avancer les choses. Tant mieux si tu trouves qu'il y a moins de guimauve, c'était le but recherché. Merci pour ta reviews._

_NDA: Je réfléchissais depuis longtemps à ce chapitre j'espère que vous l'aimerez._

* * *

><p>Chap 7 : Réconciliation et plus si affinités ?<p>

POV Law

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que je voyais Basil. Nous étions désormais le 30 septembre. Je n'avais toujours pas reparlé à Kidd. Il continuait à essayer de m'appeler, m'envoyer des messages et m'interpeller dans la cours : sans succès. Il était aussi au courant que je revoyais Hawkins puisque les rumeurs allaient vite et cela paraissait le mettre en rogne. Tant mieux c'était en partie le but recherché.

« Alors Law, quand est ce que tu officialises avec Hawk' ? Demanda Bonney

- Je ne sais pas encore. J'attends sa demande.

- Ah, d'accord

- Et toi avec Killer ? Il t'a fait sa demande non ?

- O-Oui mais j-je ne sais pas...encore qu-quoi dire bafouilla-t-elle les joues rouges

- Tu ne sais pas encore ? Demandais-je d'un ton moqueur

- Oui bon ça va ! Je pense que je vais dire oui murmura-t-elle les yeux rivés sur le sol

- Aaah c'est super ! Ma rose va enfin se caser !

- Oui bon voilà c'est bon ! »

Je ris doucement, elle était trop mignonne. Nous étions en marche pour le café où je devais rejoindre Basil tandis qu'eux resteraient entre eux. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait reparlé à Kidd – même si je soupçonnais Killer de le faire dans notre dos – mais son absence ne semblait pas les déranger pour le moment. Nous entrâmes dans le café et j'allai directement vers le blond qui m'attendait au même endroit que d'habitude.

« Bonjour Law

- Bonjour Basil

- Je suis désolé mais ce soir je ne pourrais pas rester, j'ai rendez-vous pour une divination.

- Ah.

- Mais je tenais quand même à ce qu'on se retrouve car j'ai quelque chose à te demander

- Je t'écoute.

- Voilà ça fait quelques temps qu'on se revoit déjà et j'aimerais savoir si ça te dirait qu'on officialise notre relation ?

- Et bien je vais y réfléchir

- Pas de soucis, prends ton temps. À demain. »

Et il quitta le café. Je décidai donc de rejoindre les autres.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Vous vous êtes engueulés ? Demanda Bonney inquiète

- Non mais il a un rendez-vous il ne pouvait pas rester

- Ah j'ai eu peur

- Et il m'a proposé d'officialiser notre relation

- Sérieux ?! Et qu'est ce que tu as dis ? Crièrent-ils tous avec une synchronisation presque parfaite

- Que j'allais réfléchir.

- Mais y a pas à réfléchir Law ! Fonce !

- Je ne vais pas réfléchir, je sais déjà ce que je vais lui dire mais il faut bien le faire poireauter un peu et puis je veux que tout le monde sache qu'il m'a demandé, surtout un certain roux ! Dis-je avec un sourire moqueur

- Tu as raison ! Fais bien enrager ce sale roux homophobes de mes deux ! M'encouragea Ace »

_Je vais me gêner tiens ! _Même si Kidd me manquait un peu – Parce qu'après tout on était ensemble depuis la maternelle – l'idée de le faire rager me plaisait beaucoup.

« Bon tant qu'on est dans le sujet j'ai quelque chose à dire annonça Bonney

- Nous sommes tout ouïe

- Killer ?

- Oui ?

- Pour ce que tu m'as dit hier et bien... je.. j'accepte dit-elle en devenant aussi rouge qu'une tomate

- Oh, j'en suis heureux alors dit Killer rouge aussi

- Super un nouveau couple ! S'exclama joyeusement Luffy

- Bon dans ce cas je me lance aussi ajouta Thatch

- Oh ? Dit Ace intrigué

- Marco...ahem..veux.. veux-tu eh bien... veux-tu sortir avec moi bégaya Thatch

Marco fit un petit sourire amusé

- Avec plaisir

- Super ! S'écria Thatch en l'embrassant

- Enfin vous vous décidez tous les deux ! Rigola Ace

- C'est vrai depuis le temps ! Ajouta Sabo

- Je sais pas si vous vous en rendez compte mais du coup on est tous en couple ! Enfin sauf Law mais ce sera réglé d'ici demain alors on peut le considérer comme tel. Remarqua Nami

- C'est vrai ! Maintenant on pourra organiser des soirées couples s'écria Luffy

- Euh... On va p'têt pas aller jusque là quand même.. dit Ussop

Tout le monde ria

- Quoi ? Mais c'est une super idée je vous signale bouda Luffy

- Mais oui, elles sont toujours super tes idées. Le réconforta Ace en l'embrassant »

Et la fin de l'après-midi se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Nous nous quittâmes vers 18h. Je rentrai avec Vivi qui habitait sur la route que j'empruntais pour rentrer chez moi. Nous marchions en silence quand elle prit la parole : « Kidd me manque... » Je ne dis rien.

« Pas à toi ?

- Si bien sûr que si, on est... ou était je ne sais plus vraiment, meilleurs amis depuis la maternelle. C'est la première fois qu'on a une aussi grosse dispute...

- Alors...pourquoi tu ne vas pas lui parler ?

- Ce qu'il a dit la dernière fois m'a énormément blessé..

- Je suis sûre qu'il ne le pensait pas..

- Je le pense aussi.. mais je veux qu'il prenne conscience de ce qu'il a fait, qu'il comprenne qu'il m'a réellement blessé !

- Ça fait quasiment 2 semaines Law, je pense qu'il a compris..

- … »

Vivi avait raison. Bien que je répète sans arrêt que je voulais faire rager Kidd et que je ne voulais plus lui parler, je n'en menais pas large. Je n'ai jamais été séparé de lui aussi longtemps. On avait toujours tout fait ensemble : on avait toujours été dans la même école, dans la même classe, assis à côté on partait en vacances ensemble, on allait au cinéma, au parc, en ville ensemble. Et même quand on était séparé on s'appelait tout le temps pour se raconter se qu'on faisait. Je le traitais d'homophobe mais il avait toujours accepté mon homosexualité et avait tabassé les gens qui se moquaient de moi à cause de ça. De plus même si j'affirmais vouloir sortir avec Hawkins, j'avais toujours des sentiments pour lui. Au début c'était facile de lui lançait des regards noirs, de rejeter ses appels, et de l'éviter car la colère avait pris le dessus sur les sentiments. Mais maintenant même si la colère était toujours présente, elle avait finit par retomber.

Non je ne pouvais pas flancher maintenant et lui retomber dans les bras comme ça. De toute façon il ne m'aimait pas alors j'allai bien être obliger de l'oublier et sortir avec Basil était pour le moment la meilleure solution que j'ai trouvé.

« J'ai encore des sentiments pour Kidd et je sais que si je me réconcilie avec lui, ils vont de nouveau s'amplifier. Alors je préfère attendre encore un peu, garder mes distances avec lui pour l'oublier un peu avant de revenir.

- D'accord »

Nous arrivâmes devant chez elle. Je lui souhaitait bonne nuit et rentrai chez moi.

* * *

><p><span>POV Kidd<span>

Aujourd'hui le lycée était en effervescence. Tout le monde était au courant que Killer et Bonney sortaient ensemble mais aussi que Hawkins avait demandé à Law de sortir avec lui. Le lycée entier avait les yeux rivés sur eux et tout le monde attendait avec impatience que le brun donne sa réponse.

J'étais à doigts d'exploser, si personne ne me retenait j'aillai littéralement péter un câble et il y aurai un mort : un blond nommé Basil Hawkins. J'étais au courant qu'il se revoyait depuis quelques temps et cela me mettait hors de moi. Comment Trafalgar pouvait-il sortir avec un mec pareil ?! J'étais jaloux, Law méritait mieux que ce déchet. _HOP HOP HOP ! Jaloux ? Moi je suis jaloux ? Mais pourquoi je suis jaloux ? _Non, enfin bref, on s'en fout. Le plus important était que je lui parle avant qu'il ne fasse la connerie de sa vie ! Nous étions en art plastique. Le cours se finissait dans une heure et nous aurions donc finit la journée. Law allait sûrement retrouver l'autre à ce moment là. Je devais donc l'intercepter à la sortie du cours.

J'étais tellement stresser par le timing que je regardai l'heure toutes les 30 secondes. Quand la cloche sonna, je bondis de ma chaise qui se renversa. Alors que j'allai rattraper Law, Bon Clay m'arrêta et m'ordonna de remettre la chaise correctement. Il me fit ensuite un long discours sur la dégradation du matériel qui dura bien 5 minutes. Quand il croisa mon regard meurtrier il me laissa enfin partir.

Je courus comme un dératé jusqu'à l'extérieur. Dans la foule de lycéen qui sortait, je ne réussis pas à le retrouver et décidai donc d'aller au portail en me disant qu'il finirait bien par y passer. En l'atteignant je vis Bonney et le groupe qui était tous là à discuter, ils attendaient sûrement Law donc ils devaient savoir où il était. « Les gars ! » Ils se tournèrent tous vers moi, me dévisageant d'un air mauvais.

« Où est Law ?

- Pourquoi on te le dirai ? cracha Jew'

- Parce que je dois l'empêcher de faire une connerie ! Il ne doit pas sortir avec Hawkins !

- Et pourquoi pas ? C'est lui que ça regarde !

- Bonney ! Tu considères Law comme ton meilleur ami non ?

- Oui mais..

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il devrait pas sortir avec ce mec , qu'il ne lui fera que du mal !

- Oui je dois bien avouer que ça ne me plaît pas non plus mais c'est sa décision et je la respecte !

- Et bien moi je ne l'accepte pas ! Il mérite mieux et je suis sûre qu'au fond vous pensez tous comme moi ! Alors je t'en prie dis moi où il est. »

Elle soupira

« Derrière le gymnase..

- Merci Jew' »

Je me rendis le plus vite possible à l'endroit indiqué. En effet Law et Hawkins étaient là, sur le point de s'embrasser. « Non Law ! » Je l'attrapai de justesse et le tirai vers moi.

« Je t'interdis de le toucher Basil ! » Le concerné leva un sourcil

« Parce que tu as un droit de propriété sur lui peut-être ?

- Non, mais je refuse qu'il sorte avec un gars comme toi ! »

En entendant ça, Law se dégagea brusquement de ma prise.

« Qui t'as demandé ton avis ?!

- Personne mais je ne te laisserais pas faire ! Tu ne sortiras pas avec lui !

- Ne me donne pas d'ordre ! Je fais ce qui me chante !

- Tu mérites mieux !

- Ah bon ? Comme qui ? Toi ? Ah non c'est vrai tu ne m'aimes pas ! Tu ne m'aimes pas alors je ne vois pas ce que ça peut te faire ! »

À ces mots je me figeai. C'est vrai que je l'avais rejeté. Mais depuis cet événement quelque chose en moi avait changé. Je ne saurais l'expliquer, mais je regardai Law différemment.

Je m'approchai de lui. J'attrapai son avant-bras et le rapprochai de moi. Je regardai ces yeux, il avait les sourcils froncés et semblait en colère. Je baissai ensuite mon regard vers ses lèvres et l'embrassai.

POV Law

J'écarquillai les yeux. D'un coup, tout s'était arrêté. Le monde venait de s'arrêter de tourner. Kidd était en train de m'embrasser. Je sentis sa langue frotter contre mes lèvres et j'entrouvris celles-ci pour la laisser rejoindre sa jumelle. Elles s'enroulèrent d'abord doucement et peu à peu se mirent à danser un ballet endiablé. C'était un baiser fougueux et pleins de passion. Malheureusement je finis par manquer d'air et je dus rompre à contrecœur ce moment dont j'avais tant rêvé.

Nous nous regardâmes essoufflé, un peu de bave coulant sur le menton. Hawkins se gratta la gorge. Nous le regardâmes surpris, l'espace de quelques secondes j'avais complètement oublié son existence.

« Euh...je...désolé bégayai-je

- Ce n'est pas grave. Du bonheur. Dit-il simplement en partant. »

Je me tournai de nouveau vers Kidd. « C'est pas si différent d'avec les filles en fait...on retourne avec les autres ? » Il commença à marcher. _Pas si différent d'avec les filles ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? _Je le suivis et attrapai son bras qu'inconsciemment je serrai de toutes mes forces. Il me lança un regard interrogateur mais ne dit rien. « Je ne veux pas me réveiller. » murmurais-je. Kidd m'entendit et fit un petit sourire que je ne saurais dire sincère ou moqueur.

Nous rejoignîmes les autres, les 4 fantastiques les avaient rejoint – Ace, Sabo, Thatch et Marco-. Ils nous regardèrent tous avec des regards interrogateurs je ne dis rien et gardai un air neutre attendant que Kidd prenne la parole. Il prit son air le plus sérieux, prit une grande inspiration et dit simplement : « J'ai décidé d'essayer avec Law. » Tout le monde le regarda choqué : les yeux exorbités et la bouche grande ouverte tandis que je manquais de tombés à la renverse.

« Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeein ?!

- Vous avez bien entendu. »

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! Alors ce chapitre ? J'espère que vous l'avez aimé !<strong>

**Des reviews ! Des reviews !**


	8. En couple ?

_Chapitre 8 !_

_Pairing: à votre avis ?_

_Rating: M_

_Disclaimer: Tout est à Oda (sauf l'histoire elle est à moi :3 )_

_**Réponse aux reviews**_

_Mijou4: le verbe ''essayer'' c'est parce qu'en fait il s'adresse aux autres (parce que c'est vrai que essayer pour déclarer son amour..). Pour la réaction de Marco il est amusé par le comportement de Thatch qui bégaie et tout. Sinon je me suis en effet appliqué pour enlever la guimauve présente dans les précédent chapitres. Merci pour ta review :)_

_naidja522200: Bon toi j'ai déjà répondu à ton pavé pour t'expliquer le pourquoi du comment. Merci pour ta review :)_

_TheCrazyKitty: Je trouve ça trop mignon la jalousie. Sinon pour le Lawlu sans être vraiment fan j'aime bien. Merci pour ta review :)_

_Mathiewpr: Law actif avec Kidd je trouve ça bizarre mais j'essaierai. J'ai mis tout le monde en couple parce que ce sera - un peu - plus important dans la suite. Robin je savais pas trop quoi en faire en fait. et oui je sais les réactions sont exagérées mais c'est une fiction hein ? J'aime les bisous sur le gras du bras :3 Merci pour ta review :) _

_littlemonkeyheart: Merci pour ta review :)_

_Vivianne95: Ahah je vais essayer. Merci pour ta review :)_

* * *

><p>Chap 8 : En couple ?<p>

POV Law

_« J'ai décidé d'essayer avec Law. »_

_« J'ai décidé d'essayer avec Law. »_

_« J'ai décidé d'essayer avec Law. »_

5 mots. Pour former une phrase que je ne cessais de me ressasser dans la tête depuis que Kidd l'avait prononcé.

Après cette ''déclaration'' qui avait choqué tout le monde. Kidd nous avait proposé d'aller au café afin de pouvoir discuter sans avoir les ¾ du lycée en train de nous épier.

Nous étions donc maintenant à l'endroit en question et un silence pesant régnait. Nous attendions tous - surtout moi - que Kidd s'explique sur son annonce de tout à l'heure et celui-ci affichait une mine pensive, semblant chercher ses mots.

« Tout d'abord j'aimerais m'excuser pour mon comportement de la dernière fois

- Moi aussi je m'excuse, je suis allée trop loin lui dit Ace

- En fait si on t'a mis de côté ces derniers temps c'était surtout pour que tu comprennes que tu en as blessé beaucoup à cette table ajouta Sanji

- Je comprends, et je vous assure que je ne suis pas homophobe loin de là et...

- Oui oui bon c'est réglé maintenant est-ce qu'on pourrait revenir sur notre sujet le plus important, c'est-à-dire ce que tu nous as annoncé tout à l'heure ? Pressa Bonney impatiente

- Ah ça...et bien...

- Et bien ? Demanda Ussop

- En fait...

- En fait ? Interrogea Nami

- Vous avez fait l'exercice de math que Mihawk nous a donné hier ?

- Non c'est une vraie galère répondit Ussop

- Ouais moi non plus je...NE CHANGE PAS DE SUJET ! Hurla Bonney

- Je n'ai pas changé de sujet !

- Si ! Finis ta phrase de tout à l'heure !

- Ma phrase ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles et je...

- Fini ta phrase bon sang ! Cria Bonney

- Je ne sais pas comment la finir..

- Tu n'as quand même pas dit ça comme ça ? Le questionna Zoro

- Non mais...

- MAIS QUOIIIIII ? s'impatienta Jew'

- Mais calme toi ! Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas douée pour ce genre de chose... et puis c'est pas facile avec tout le monde autour...dit Kidd en rougissant légèrement

- Vous voulez peut-être qu'on vous laisse seul pour parler ? Proposa Sabo

- Non c'est bon on va sortir dis-je en me levant »

Kidd me regarda surprit puis aquieça et me suivit. Une fois dehors une légère brise me caressa le visage. Le vent frais en cette fin de soirée était très agréable. Nous nous mîmes dans un endroit à l'abris des regards : une petite ruelle juste à côté du café qui devrait nous laisser un peu d'intimité. Kidd se triturait les doigts et fuyait mon regard.

« T'as fait le devoir maison d'histoire pour demain ? Me demanda-t-il toujours sans me regarder

- Oui pourquoi ? Répondis-je doucement

- J'y arrive pas, tu sais que j'ai du mal dans les matières littéraires... tu pourras me le passer ?

- Oui si tu veux.

- Merci... le temps est agréable tu trouves pas ?

- Eustass-ya s'il-te-plait...

- Désolé mais tu sais bien que moi et ce genre de chose c'est pas...

- Oui je le sais mais tu sais toi aussi que j'ai besoin d'éclaircissement sur ce qui vient de se passer

- Bah le message était plutôt clair non ? Dit-il en rougissant

- Certes mais je ne veux pas me faire de fausses joies alors je veux t'entendre le dire

Un ange passa.

- Eustass-ya !

- Bon je...en fait...je-j'ai changé d'avis

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Et bien finalement je ne verrai peut-être pas d'inconvénient à ce que toi, moi et les autres ne nous considérions plus comme pas en couple.

- D'accord maintenant essai sans la triple négation.

- Bon... ! Il grogna Si ta proposition tient toujours et bien... je voudrais bien qu'on sorte ensemble... »

Il était devenu rouge pivoine en disant cette dernière phrase ce qui me fit rire intérieurement. Il était adorable. Oui, le terrible et bagarreur Eustass Kidd était à cet instant a-do-ra-ble. Mais je ne le lui dirais jamais de peur qu'il me tue dans d'atroces souffrances.

Je ne dis rien et m'approchai de lui. Je relevai son menton pour l'obliger à me regarder un sourire légèrement moqueur sur les lèvres et l'embrassai. D'abord surpris il finit par répondre au baiser et posa ses mains sur mes hanches. Je souris contre ses lèvres m'avançai pour coller nos deux corps. Le baisai dura quelques minutes puis nous nous séparâmes essoufflé et les joues rouges. Kidd tourna la tête vers l'angle de la ruelle.

« Oh les vilains !

- Qu'y a-t-il dis-je en suivant son regard ? »

Je vis 4 têtes respectivement : brune, bleu, rose et rousse regarder dans notre direction et se retourner vivement en voyant qu'on les avait remarqué. Kidd ricana « ils sont incorrigibles » j'aquieçai et nous sortîmes de la ruelle.

« Ayez l'air naturelle » chuchota une voix. Arrivée à l'angle du café nous vîmes Jewelry appuyé contre le mur et souriant, Vivi toute droite et se tenant les mains, Nami qui regardait le ciel les bras croisé l'air de rien et Luffy assit par terre qui jouait avec un bâton en sifflotant. Je ne pus retenir un fou rire devant cette scène et je fus vite rejoint par Kidd.

« On peut savoir ce que vous faîtes ? Demanda le roux aux 4 énergumènes

- Rien de spécial répondit Vivi

- On se grille une clope ajouta Bonney

- Aucun de vous ne fume leur fis-je remarquer

- Et beh il faut un début à tout dit Luffy

- Alors pourquoi aucun d'entre vous n'a de clopes dans la bouche ? Interroga le roux

- Et bien...Et bien 2 secondes on allait s'y mettre lui répondit Nami

- Ok je veux absolument rester voir ça

- Voir quoi ? C'est pas un spectacle continua la rousse

- Même lui dis-je

- Bon Luffy passe nous les clopes

- Euh...j'en ai pas...

- Ah mince moi non plus dit Nami

- Ni moi ajouta la rose

- Moi non plus continua la bleu

- Bon... Bah ce sera pour une prochaine fois dit Jew' en souriant

- Ouais ! Dirent-ils tous en cœur et ils retournèrent à l'intérieur du café

- HAHAHAHAHAHA ! Je croyais qu'il nous avait tout fait mais là ça dépasse toutes mes espérances ! Dit Kidd en riant

- le pire ce fut le ''ayez l'air naturel'' !

- Clairement ! »

Après nous être remis d'un nouveau fou rire, nous rentrâmes enfin dans le café. Toute la table se tourna comme un seul homme vers nous. Nous nous assîmes et restâmes là sans rien dire pendant 5 longues minutes.

« Alleeeeeez ! Dîtes nous ! » Supplia Luffy. Je regardai Kidd avec un sourire moqueur.

« Eustass-ya ne voit pas d'inconvénient à ce que vous cessiez de nous considérer comme pas en couple

- Heeeeeein ?

- Et en français ça donne ? demanda Ace

- On sort ensemble grogna presque Kidd en rougissant

- ALLELUIA ! hurlèrent-ils en coeur »

J'eus une pensée pour les serveurs du café et tous les autres clients qui devaient en avoir marre de nous entendre gueuler tous les soirs. Ça devait être insupportable.

Je fus soudain coupé dans mes pensées par une masse rose qui se jeta sur moi et manqua de nous faire tomber tous deux à terre.

« Enfin mon Law ! Depuis le temps que j'attendais ça ! On peut dire que vous m'aurez bien fait attendre !

- Depuis le temps que TU attendais ça ?

- Bon ok depuis le temps que NOUS attendions ça

- Je préfère !

- Bon pour fêter ça je paye la tournée s'enquit Thatch

- Ils sont pas tous majeur lui dit Sabo

- On s'en fout les serveurs nous aiment bien ils diront rien dit Marco

- Oui et puis bon c'est pour une grande occasion quand même ajouta Nami

- C'est vrai que Kidd et Law en couple, même dans un film tu verras pas ça rigola Zoro

- Et pour le temps que ça leur a pris continua Killer

- Bref il faut fêter ça conclut Thatch »

Ils commandèrent des bières pour toute la table et la soirée se prolongea jusque assez tard dans la nuit – 23h l'heure de fermeture du café – malgré le fait que nous avions tous cour le lendemain.

Malgré l'heure tardive Kidd me raccompagna jusque chez moi. Une fois sur le pas de ma porte il me demandanda

« Ahem.. Euh..Law. Tout ça...enfin sortir avec un garçon c'est nouveau pour moi alors je me demandai si ça te dérangeai pas qu'on reste discret sur notre relation quelques temps ?...non pas que j'en ai honte hein ! » Je lui souris, l'embrassai et lui murmurai « Pas de soucis » et nous nous séparâmes.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ce chapitre 8 ? Bon je sais j'avais promis pour la longueur des chapitres mais écoutez on fait comme on peut !<strong>

**Surtout que le chapitre 9 ne devraiy pas tarder alors c'est un mal pour un bien non ?**

**Des reviews ! Des reviews !**


	9. Des débuts difficiles

_Chapitre 9 !_

_Pairing: je vous laisse deviner_

_Rating: T (pour le voc)_

_Disclaimer: Tout est à Oda_

_**Réponse aux reviews**_

_d'un guest: Dsl quand j'ai voulu modérer ta review elle n'est pas apparu mais je te réponds quand même. Je sais c'est vrai que dans le dernier ils parlent tous ça fait beaucoup. Oui Kidd est chou en mode un peu girly comme tu dis. Merci pour ta review_

_TheCrazyKitty: Haha je suis contente que tu ai aimé. Oui je sais et je vous jure que pour la longueur des chapitres j'essaye mais bon c'est pour le suspense aussi. Merci pour ta review_

_naidja52200: Tu n'as pas fait de pavé. Haha oui le pauvre il prend un peu chèr. Des rebondissements ? oui il y en aura mais pas dans l'immédiat. merci pour ta review_

* * *

><p>Chap 9 : Des débuts difficiles<p>

POV externe

Cela faisait une semaine que Kidd et Law était ensemble. Maintenant que tous ceux du groupe étaient en couple, on pouvait les comparer et les séparer en deux catégories.

D'un côté : Kidd et Law

De l'autre : tous les autres.

Les autres couples étaient souvent fourrés ensemble, affichaient leur amour sans aucune gêne et tout le monde les trouvaient mignons.

Kidd et Law même s'ils étaient souvent ensemble, ne montraient rien de plus que de l'amitié et tout le monde était perplexe quant à leur relation. Amour ? Amitié ? Amour ? Amitié ? Personne n'était sûr de rien et les rumeurs allaient bon train.

Il faut dire que Kidd même quand il était avec Law restait distant. Il refusait qu'ils s'embrassent en public, se donnent la main ou quoi que ce soit d'autre qui révélerai leur homosexualité, ce qui attristait assez Law même s'il n'en montrer rien.

Certes le roux avait demandé à ce qu'ils restent discret mais là c'était un peu exagéré puisqu'il acceptait à peine que le brun le touche .

POV Law

« Mais pourquoi tu ne lui parle pas ? Demanda Bonney

- Parce que.

- Ce serait mieux de lui dire les choses en face plutôt que de te plier à tous ces caprices

- Je ne me plis pas à ces caprices, tout ça c'est nouveau pour lui, je ne veux pas le brusquer.

- Tu parles.

- Même s'il ne veut pas s'afficher pour le reste tout se passe très bien alors je n'ai pas à me plaindre.

- Justement à propos de ce ''tout le reste''... commença Luffy

- Oui ?

- Avec Kidd vous.. ?

- On ?

- Est ce que vous avez déjà... ?

- Est ce qu'on a déjà quoi ?!

- Bah à ton avis ! Est ce que vous avez déjà fait le truc que tous les couples font ?!

- Ah...ça...Euh non...et je pense que ça va être compliqué...

- Pourquoi ?

- Il n'a aucune expérience à ce niveau – du moins avec les hommes – et chaque fois que j'essaie d'engager le sujet, il détourne la conversation...

- Contraint à l'abstinence... c'est triste quand même... dit Bonney

- Eh ! Ne prenez pas cet air comme si c'était la fin du monde ! Y a pas que ça dans un couple ! Je peux largement attendre !

- Hmm... ? Vraiment ? Firent-ils d'un air dubitatif

- Bien sûr que oui je ne suis pas un obsédé qui n'a que ça en tête !

- Mouais mouais...

- Comment ça ''mouais mouais'' ?!

- Mais on te croit hein ! »

Je claquai ma langue contre mon palet et mis fin à la conversation. L'abstinence n'était pas un problème, j'y étais contraint depuis des mois et puis Kidd finirait bien par être en manque et s'y mettre.

Nous étions rentrés plus tôt dans la salle de cours en attendant que les cours recommencent pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement. Les autres étaient restés dehors pour profiter du soleil.

À la sonnerie, Vivi entra dans la salle et nous annonça qu'on devait aller en étude car Hancock était absente.

Fichue Boa pestais-je. Elle n'était jamais malade, quand elle était absente c'était juste qu'elle n'avait pas envie de faire cours et comme elle faisait les yeux doux à Shanks, il ne lui disait rien.

Nous allâmes donc en étude. À peine entrée dans la grande salle nous vîmes un carnage. L'étude venait à peine de commencer que c'était déjà le bordel. Yossaku tentait désespérément de faire taire les élèves en les menaçant de les coller mais sans succès. Le capharnaüm ne faisait qu'augmenter.

Je soupirai et rejoignis les autres aux places qui se trouvaient près de la fenêtre. Eux non plus ne se gênait pas pour parler comme s'ils étaient dans la rue et Ussop, Kidd et Killer jouaient même aux cartes. Je m'assis à côté d'eux et sorti mes affaires pour m'avancer dans mes devoirs afin d'être tranquille ce soir.

POV Luffy

Je sortis un sandwich de mon sac et m'assis en tailleur sur ma chaise. Nous étions en étude et c'était un vrai bazar. Tout le monde bavardait, dormait ou jouait sauf Law - mais lui c'était un cas à part, il travaillait tout le temps – et moi qui mangeai. Au début je regardai Kidd, Ussop et Killer jouer aux cartes mais à force c'était lassant.

Je vis Law s'arrêter et regarder Zoro et Sanji devant lui qui s'embrassaient et se taquinaient. _Ah...ce que j'aimerais que Ace soit là pour qu'on fasse pareil. _Law aussi semblait les envier. Il faut dire que lui et Kidd était loin d'avoir ce comportement l'un envers l'autre. Certes ils sortaient ensemble depuis seulement une semaine mais Kidd osait à peine le frôler en public. Le pauvre je n'aimerai pas être à sa place. Je ne sais pas comment je me sentirai si Ace était comme ça avec moi. Il soupira et se remit au travail.

Cela m'attristai un peu de le voir dans cette situation. Je connaissais Law depuis longtemps et il avait toujours été là pour m'aider et me conseiller, que ce soit pour mes problèmes de couple ou autre, et maintenant que c'était à moi de l'aider je ne savais pas quoi faire. Jew' avait beau lui dire de parler avec Kidd, il ne l'écoutait pas.

Ussop, Killer et Kidd avaient finit leur partie et le roux alla s'asseoir à côté de Law pour lui demander ce qu'il faisait. Ils commencèrent à discuter et Kidd mit ses mains sur la table. En voyant cela, le brun tenta de lui prendre la main mais le roux les enleva précipitamment et continua à parler comme si de rien n'était. Même si ce ne fut qu'une demi seconde je vis dans les yeux de Law de la tristesse et de l'agacement mais évidemment il ne dit rien.

Cette scène acheva de me convaincre. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose, et de pas trop stupide pour une fois.

Je me levai donc de ma chaise et me dirigeai vers Bonney et Vivi qui bavardai.

« Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose pour Kidd et Law ! » les interrompis-je. Elles me regardèrent surpris puis soupirèrent.

« Toi aussi tu as vu la scène de la main ? Demanda Vivi

- Hn !

- Si Law ne veut pas lui parler, ils n'avanceront jamais dit Bonney

- Peut-être qu'on pourrait parler à Kidd vu que Traffy ne veut pas le faire.

- Haha ! Traffy ! Il te tuerai s'il t'entendait ! Sinon oui c'est une bonne idée de lui parler. Ria Vivi

- On lui dit maintenant ?

- Non, j'ai peur qu'il se brusque, il vaut mieux attendre qu'on soit vraiment seul. Genre ce soir en allant au café ou après.

- Ok »

* * *

><p><span>POV Kidd<span>

Nous étions en route pour le café, lorsque je sentis quelqu'un tirer sur ma chemise. Je me retournai, c'était Vivi. « Viens en arrière avec moi » me chuchota-t-elle. Je ralentis le pas aussi discrètement que je le pus – car ce n'est pas mon fort – et restai à l'écart avec Vivi puis nous fûmes rejoint par Jew' et Lu'.

« On voudrait te parler commença la bleu

- C'est à propos de Law continua la rose

- Et de votre couple finit le brun

- Oui et bien ?

- Pourquoi es-tu aussi distant avec Law ?

- J-je ne suis pas spécialement distant..

- Tu rigoles ! Dès qu'il te frôle tu t'écartes !

- Ça me fait bizarre d'être en couple avec mon meilleur ami voilà tout !

- Peut-être mais Law souffre... enfin souffre c'est peut-être un grand mot.. mais il n'aime pas cette situation, c'est comme si tu avais honte..

- Mais je n'ai pas honte mais le regard des gens..

- Tu t'en fous des gens !

- Bien sûr que je m'en fous mais ce n'est pas si simple ! J'ai toujours été coureur de jupon alors ils vont forcément me regardai différemment et je vais du coup être obligé de leur péter la gueule tu comprends ?

- Je suis sidéré par ce raisonnement..

- Sortir avec Law a apporté des changements dans ma vie auxquels je ne m'attendait pas donc pour le moment c'est difficile.

- Je comprends mais s'il-te-plait fait quelques efforts..comme le laisser t'effleurer par exemple !

- Oui bon ça va hein !

- Non ça va pas, il fait beaucoup d'effort depuis que vous sortez ensemble et il prend énormément sur lui. Tu le connais c'est un mec hyper patient.. mais vraiment Kidd, va un peu plus vers lui

- Ok je vais faire des efforts..

- Promis ? Dirent-ils en cœur

- Promis grognai-je »

Et la conversation s'arrêta là. Je regardai Law qui marchait avec les autres plus de 30 mètres devant nous. Il riait. _Il prend vraiment son mal en patience depuis tout ce temps ? _

Nous arrivâmes au café. Les 3 mousquetaires – qui étaient en fait 4 – n'était pas encore là. Nous commandâmes les boissons et commençâmes à discuter. J'étais assis à côté de Law. Je jetai un regard circulaire autour de moi : Sanji était appuyé contre Zoro qui avait un bras derrière ses épaules, Ussop tenait la main de Nami, Bonney était sur les genoux de Killer et Luffy et Vivi était à côté n'ayant pas leurs copains respectifs.

Nous discutions de la pluie et du beau temps lorsque les 4 fantastiques arrivèrent. Ace et Sabo allèrent directement se placer à côté de leur copain respectif tandis que Thatch et Marco s'assirent ensemble en bout de table. Les discussions continuèrent.

Bref, seul Law et moi n'étions pas proche, ce qui n'avait pas échappé à Law qui même s'il gardait un air neutre, semblait un peu maussade. Je devais faire quelque chose.

Je pris ma tête dans mes mains, gêné par ce que je m'apprêtai à faire. J'inspirai un grand coup et passai mon bras au dessus des épaules de Law pour le rapprocher de moi et le gardai ainsi contre mon épaule. Tout ceci n'échappa bien sûr pas aux yeux des autres qui s'arrêtèrent tous de parler et nous regardaient – enfin devrais-je plutôt dire ME regardaient- d'un air surpris, limite choqué.

Je devins rouge pivoine et tout à coup le parquet du café me sembla si beau que je pris le temps de le détailler : Il était marron claire et un peu plus foncé à certains endroits. Il avait de nombreuses tâches indélébiles, signe qu'il avait déjà un certain âge. On voyait des petites tâches de café, de boue par ci par là et les pas des serveurs résonnaient dessus. N'ayant plus rien d'intéressant à regarder, je me décidai enfin à relever les les rebaissai aussi vite en voyant qu'ils me regardaient tous encore, Law y compris. Il avait un petit sourire signe qu'il avait apprécié mon initiative.

« Un problème ? Demandai-je en m'adressant aux autres

- Non...aucun.. répondis Bonney d'un ton taquin »

Les autres eurent un rire étouffé et cela m'énerva. Je retirai mon bras des épaules de Law, pris mes affaires et sortis du café sous le coup de la colère.

* * *

><p>Alors ce chapitre ?<p>

Bon j'ai décidé d'arrêter de trop me focaliser sur Kidd et Law (surtout que si je le fais la fiction risque d'aller un peu vite) et de mettre les points de vue des autres un peu comme là avec Luffy. Peut-être que je mettrai un peu l'histoire du point de vue de Ace et ses journées à la fac ou Sanji et ses disputes (dont là je ne parle pas) avec Zoro. Bref j'ai pleins d'idées, croyez moi on a même pas atteint la moitié de la fiction.

Des reviews ! Des reviews ! Svp :3


	10. Avancer

_Et je fais mon grand retour avec ce chapitre 10, je m'excuse d'ailleurs pour la longue attente et j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu d'avoir attendu. Pourquoi ce retard ? Bof une grosse crise de flemmardise aigu + une 1ère s pas tjr simple à gérer mais avec les vacances qui approchent ça ne devrait pas se reproduire. Merci de votre patience._

_Pairing: KiddxLaw (la base)_

_Rating: T_

_Disclaimer: Tout est à Oda_

_**Réponse aux reviews**_

_TheCrazyKitty: Non bien sûr que ça ne pouvait pas être aussi simple. Bon pour ce qui est du point de vue des autres couples, ta review m'a fait réfléchir. donc je pense que je ne le ferai pas tout de suite. Mais je l'ai prévu pour un autre chapitre (le 14 ou le 15) mais ce seront des parties facultatives qui ne seront pas nécessaire pour comprendre l'histoire. Bref je réfléchis encore à tout ça. Merci pour ta review :)_

_littlemonkeyheart: Oui je sais qu'ils sont court (ce n'est pas faute d'inspiration loin de là) mais sinon j'ai l'impression que ça gâche le suspense -et j'aime le suspense- . Merci pour ta review :)_

_naidja52200: Oui il est tout mignon notre Kidd et je vais faire en sorte qu'il le reste. C'est pas grave si c'est court, c'est mieux que pas de review. Merci pour ta review :)_

* * *

><p>Chap 10 : Avancer<p>

POV Kidd

Ils ne manquaient pas d'air ces imbéciles. Ils me reprochaient de ne pas faire d'effort avec Law et quand j'en faisais ils se moquaient de moi._ RAAAAAH ils m'énervent !_

Je sentis mon portable vibrer dans ma poche. Je le regardai et lorsque je vis le numéro de Bonney s'afficher, je raccrochai et éteignis mon portable pour qu'elle ne puisse plus m'emmerder. _Cette sale rose si demain je l'attrape... !_

Je n'avais pas envie de rentrer chez moi tout de suite alors je décidai de faire un détour et passai par le parc de mon enfance. Je m'assis sur un banc et fermai les yeux. Je pouvais sentir le vent me caresser les cheveux. Je me sentis tout de suite apaisée. Je regardai ma montre 19h. Il était encore tôt, je décidai de refermer les yeux et de rester dans cette position encore un peu.

Quand je rouvris les yeux il faisait beaucoup plus sombre et le vent était plus fort. Un coup d'œil à ma montre 1h du matin... _WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! _mes yeux sortirent de leurs orbites tant j'étais sous le choc. Je pris mes affaires et courai jusque chez moi, j'allai prendre chèr !

Arrivée chez moi au 315, je vis que la lumière était encore allumée. _Et merde.. _Je me décidai tout de même à rentrer, ayant assez traîné comme ça.

À peine eus-je fermé la porte derrière moi qu'une voix me sermonna : « C'est à cette heure-ci qu'tu rentres ? » Je soupirai

« J'me suis endormi dans le parc sur le retour

- Tu parles ! Je suis sûre que t'es encore allée chez une de ces filles ! Bon sang quand est-ce que tu vas trouver une fille bien, respectueuse, gentille, intelligente ? Hein ? »

Et voilà, elle repartait dans ces délires. J'aimais beaucoup ma mère mais parfois elle était exaspérante. Elle ne comprenait pas que ''j'enchaîne'' les filles ainsi, pour elle c'était malsain. C'est de ma mère que je tenais mes incontournables cheveux roux. Elle, les avait frisée. Elle était plutôt grande, mince et c'était pour moi la plus belle femme du monde. J'aurai voulu une femme comme ma mère : chiante mais tellement douce, qui me calmerait d'un simple sourire et me ferait de délicieux gâteaux. Koro – ma mère – m'avait eu très jeune, 17 ans si je me souviens bien. Elle m'avait conçut avec le bras droit d'un mafieux pour qui elle avait tout quitté malgré les mises en garde de ses parents – et accessoirement mes grand-parents-. Elle avait donc quitté sa famille, ses amis et son lycée -alors que c'était une bonne élève- pour suivre l'homme qu'elle aimait et qui – selon ses dire – l'aimait aussi. Malheureusement il était mort dans un règlement de compte peu après ma naissance, je ne l'ai donc pour ainsi dire pas connu. C'en est suivit des années de galère pour ma mère qui s'est retrouvé avec cet appartement sans rien pour le payer et un bébé à charge. Mes ''grand-parents'' ayant décidé de la renier, elle avait dû se débrouiller et s'était donc prostituée. C'est d'ailleurs un soir où elle travaillait qu'elle rencontra mon ''beau-père'', un dénommé Arlong avec une sale gueule de requin mais toutefois assez riche pour nous prendre moi et ma mère sous son aile. Il ne venait pas souvent mais nous envoyait chaque moi de l'argent, permettant ainsi à ma mère d'arrêter d'exercer. Lui ne venait que lorsqu'il avait besoin de …. avec ma mère, ce qui d'ailleurs me dégoûter au plus au point. Imaginer ma mère dans les bras de ce con m'insupportai. Une femme si gentille, si douce méritait bien mieux.

C'est pour cela que même si elle m'exaspérer parfois je ne disais jamais rien à ma mère, elle avait tant souffert pour moi. Et puis je pense à Law qui lui n'a même plus de parent. C'est grâce à sa bourse scolaire et aux aides sociales qu'il paye son appart', sa bouffe et tout le reste. Vu sa situation je n'avais vraiment pas à me plaindre. Je ne lui avait d'ailleurs rien dit pour Law et moi. Je me contentai donc de soupirer et dire à ma mère « Désolé M'man ! Bon j'vais m'pieuter » Elle fit un petite moue mais ne dis rien et j'allai me coucher.

Comme tout les matins depuis une semaine j'attendais Law devant chez lui. Lorsqu'il ouvrit sa porte et me vis il soupira de soulagement.

« J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas ce matin.

- Baka ! Ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir n'était pas de ta faute !

- Hn

- Par contre l'autre rose, si je la choppe... !

- Elle t'a appelé pleins de fois hier soir pour s'excuser. Moi aussi d'ailleurs je t'ai appelé mais tu avais éteins ton téléphone.

- Ouais, d'ailleurs serait temps que je le rallume »

Lorsque j'allumai mon téléphone, il se mit à vibrer comme un fou. Affichant toutes les notifications que j'avais reçu depuis hier soir : 9 appels manqués + 2 sms de Jewelry qui ''s'excusaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii'' pour la veille, 2 appels manqués de Law, 3 sms de Luffy qui me demandai si j'aimai la viande puis s'excusait en disant qu'il s'était trompé de contact mais qu'il était quand même désolé pour hier soir et des messages des autres sur facebook et twitter.

« Raaah mon portable va buguer si ça continue

- Tu devrais être content qu'ils s'inquiètent pour toi » je reniflai et ne répondis pas.

POV Law

Je marchai en direction du lycée avec Kidd. Sa colère d'hier semblait être retombé. Mais c'était toujours comme ça avec Kidd, la moutarde lui montait aussi vite qu'elle redescendait.

Nous arrivâmes devant les grilles, Jew' et Nami semblaient nous attendre et lorsque nous arrivâmes à leur hauteur Bonney sauta au cou de du roux en bafouillant mille excuses.

« Pardon...pardon ! Pardon !...

- Oui bon ça va

- Tu m'en veux pas ?

- Grr... bon tu veux bien me lâcher ? J'aimerais respirer si ça ne te dérange pas

- Mais réponds moi !

- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je réponde à des excuses ?!

- Que tu m'en veux pas !

- Et si je t'en veux ?

- Et beh tu dis quand même que tu m'en veux pas !

Dans ce cas tu m'expliques où est l'intérêt de me poser la question puisqu'il n'y a qu'une seule réponse possible ? »

Et voilà ils se disputaient encore. C'était un peu leur façon à eux de se montrer leur amour - amicale bien sûr -, s'engueuler. Ils avaient un peu le même caractère donc la plus grande majorité de leurs discussions se finissaient ainsi. Parfois ils allaient presque jusqu'à se battre et c'était à moi de m'interposer pour calmer le jeu.

« De vrais gamins soupira Nami

- À qui le dis-tu ?

- Qui traitez vous de gamin ? C'est sa faute !

- Pardon ? Non mais je rêve !

- Non c'est la réalité

- Et c'est reparti ! »

Nami et moi décidâmes de commencer à aller vers les salles de classe puisque les disputes de ces 2 là ne se termineraient jamais.

POV Kidd

J'ignorai Bonney et commençai à suivre Law et Nami quand je sentis quelqu'un tirer sur ma chemise. « Non sérieusement Kidd je suis désolé pour hier. Je t'en supplie continue tes efforts avec Law. » Je reniflai et continuai ma route. Elle soupira et me suivis.

Notre premier cours était physique-chimie avec cette enfoiré de Doflamingo. Je ne supportais pas ce type. Il était complètement barge et comme il ne m'aimait pas non plus, il prenait un malin plaisir à me saquer à chaque interro. En plus il faisait peur à tous les élèves et selon certaines rumeurs c'était un pédophile. Vu sa tronche, ça m'étonnait à peine.

Bref nous allions donc en cours et je m'assis à côté de Law et le cours commença.

Au bout d'un certain temps mes paupières commencèrent à devenir lourde. Je regardai ma montre pour voir combien de temps s'était écoulé : seulement 10 minutes. Je poussais un long soupir et m'avachis sur la table choisissant de faire une petite sieste. Trafalgar m'expliquerait le cours plus tard.

Je me réveillai avec la désagréable impression qu'on me fixait. Je m'étirai un peu et ouvris les yeux. Je vis Donquixote à 2 cm de mon visage, me fixant derrière ses affreuses lunettes violettes avec un énorme sourire pervers. Je sursautai et fis un bond de 2 mètres en arrière. Toute la classe nous regardai.

« Alors Kidd on fait une petite sieste ? » dit-il sans perdre son sourire « Peut-être que 2h de colle te permettrai de la poursuivre ? » J'avais une terrible envie de lui cracher au visage mais je n'en fis rien et soutins son regard. Il n'ajouta rien et retourna au tableau.

Je me remis à ma place en grognant.

« Tu devrais un peu plus suivre les cours Eustass-ya » me dit Law de son éternel ton neutre

- Hn

- Comment tu vas faire à la prochaine interro ?

- Aucun souci puisque tu vas m'expliquer le cours.

- Hmm ? Qu'est ce qui te dis que je vais le faire ? Dit-il avec un sourire moqueur

- Tu m'aimes trop pour me laisser dans la merde. Répondis-je avec assurance

- Hmm... il baissa la tête. C'est vrai...murmura-t-il mais ce n'est pas une raison pour dormir à tous les cours, surtout ceux de sciences. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel, je détestai qu'il me fasse la morale. Je me tournai vers lui.

« D'accord ''Papa'' je ne dormirai plus en cours » Il eut un petit rire et n'ajouta rien. Je me détournai de Law et remarqua que certains élèves nous regardaient. « Vous voulez ma photo ?! Arrêtez de me regarder bande de cons ! » Ils se retournèrent instantanément. Tous sauf Jew' qui fit un petit cœur avec ses mains en balançant un « c'est mignoooooooon » auquel je répondis par un bras d'honneur.

Le cours continua et je me décidai à le suivre un minimum. Je lançai un léger regard à Law qu'il ne vit pas et je remarquai que ces yeux étaient fixés sur mes mains que j'avais laissé sous la table. Il se mordait imperceptiblement la lèvre inférieur et semblait hésitant. Lorsqu'il s'aperçut que je l'observais, il détourna rapidement les yeux et recommença à noter le cours.

J'avais bien compris sur quoi hésité Law précédemment. Après ce qui s'était passé en étude la dernière fois il hésitait à refaire le premier pas. Je soupirai. C'était à moi de faire un pas vers lui et de lui montrer que je voulais vraiment des efforts pour notre couple._ ''Couple'' ça me fait toujours bizarre de dire ça. _

Je me mis en arrière de ma chaise tout en continuant de regarder le tableau et pris doucement sa main sous la table. Puisqu'il était gaucher – et moi droitier – ça ne le gênerait pas pour écrire. S'apercevant de mon geste, il eut un air surpris puis sourit et continua à écrire.

À deux tables devant nous je vis une tête rose qui regardait sous la table et Vivi lever son pouce en l'air pour me féliciter.

Je regardai Law, il souriait toujours et avait entrelacé nos doigts. Le voir ainsi heureux me fit sourire aussi mais cela m'amena aussi pleins d'interrogations

Law était amoureux de moi, mais qu'en était-t-il de mon côté ? Étais-je au moins attiré par lui ? Les réponses à ces questions était – pour le moment en tout cas – négatives. Je ne ressentais rien pour Law à part de l'amitié et le voir ne faisait naître en moi aucun désir. Tiens parlons-en du désir. Il doit en avoir pour moi. Je me souviens même qu'à l'époque où je ne savais pas encore qu'il m'aimais et que je lui posait des questions pour en savoir plus, il m'avait dit qu'il faisait régulièrement des rêves cochons.

_Flash-back_

_« Sinon toi niveau sexe t'en es où ? Tu me racontes plus rien ! T'as toujours pas réussi à conclure avec ton ''mystérieux'' amoureux ?_

_- Non, disons que c'est un peu compliqué... mais on couche régulièrement ensemble.._

_- Sérieux ?!_

_- Ouais, dans mes rêves » _

_Fin du flash-back_

Ça veut dire qu'il aimerait aller plus loin. Mais en serais-je capable ? Je n'ai jamais couché avec un homme auparavant. Je ne sais pas comment il faut s'y prendre ni si c'est différent. Et je me vois mal aller demander des conseils à Ace ou Zoro. Law avait déjà essayé d'aborder le sujet mais je m'étais chaque fois esquivé car cela me mettais mal à l'aise. Pourtant un jour ou l'autre il va bien falloir...Non. Non, non, non. Pour le moment c'est bien comme ça, je ne suis pas prêt à passer à l'étape supérieur.

La cloche sonna à ce moment là et je lâchai la main de Law pour ranger mes affaires. Nous sortîmes de la salle et allions au cours suivant : SVT avec Crocodile. Décidément c'est une journée de merde.

Nous nous installâmes dans la salle et attendîmes le prof...qui ne venait pas. Au bout d'un quart-d'heure, Shanks fit son apparition. « Crocodile n'est pas là, vous pouvez aller à l'étude ou rester dans le parc »

Évidemment, notre choix fut l'évidence même.

Une fois dans le parc nous nous assîmes en cercle. Bonney qui s'était mis à ma droite me murmura avec un sourire « Bravo pour tout à l'heure ! Je suis fière de toi ! » Je levai les yeux et ne répondis pas.

* * *

><p>POV Law<p>

Il était maintenant midi et nous étions à table en train de déjeuner. Comme d'habitude – parce qu'on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne – c'était la foire.

« Ussop vient on met des baguettes dans notre nez proposa Luffy

- Ouais ! aquiesça Ussop

- Oi marimo ! Pousse-toi un peu tu prends toute la place !

- Tais-toi du sourcil ! J'aimerais manger tranquille !

- Ils sortent vraiment ensemble ces 2 là ? Se demanda Nami

- À ce qu'il paraît ouais rigola Vivi

- Hey Luffy ! Ne pique pas dans mon assiette ! s'énerva Kidd C'est valable pour toi aussi Bonney !

- Mais tu manges pas...

- Je peux pas manger si vous essayez sans arrêt de prendre ma bouffe ! »

Je riais intérieurement, ces scènes du midi me faisait beaucoup rire. Tout d'un coup une voix interrompis notre repas.

« Excuse moi Kidd, je peux te parler une minute ? » c'était Tashigi. Je fronçais les sourcils en l'entendant s'adresser à Eustass-ya avec une voix qui se voulait sensuelle.

Kidd la regarda puis se retourna vers son assiette pour vérifier que personne n'essayait de piquer dedans.

« C'est-à-dire que je peux pas trop là... c'est important ?

- Oui plutôt... mais ce n'est pas grave je voulais surtout te donner ça. »

Elle lui tendis une lettre où était écris KIDD avec du rouge à lèvre et qui empestait aussi le ''Lady million''. Le roux prit la lettre et la remercia. Elle repartit aussitôt.

« C'est quoi ? » demanda toute la table. « Je sais pas » répondis l'intéressé. Il sortis la lettre de l'enveloppe.

« Lis la à voix haute » dit Ussop. Kidd s'éxécuta « Chère Kidd, cela fait un moment que nous ne nous sommes pas parlé et je dois bien avouer que cela m'attriste. Chaque jour je repense à cette nuit que nous avons passé ensemble et je... » Il baissa la voix à la lecture de cette phrase et me regarda. « Continue. » dis-je d'une voix plus ferme que je ne l'aurais voulu. « Et je m'imagine à nouveau dans tes bras. Tu m'attire réellement et c'est pourquoi j'aimerais tenter ma chance avec toi. S'il-te-plait, prends le temps d'y réfléchir. Tashigi »

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà Voilà! Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir été si longue pour ce chapitre. ça se reproduira pas, Foi de Cha' ! :)<strong>_

_**Des reviews ! Des reviews !**_


	11. Plus qu'assez

_Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet déjà le chapitre 11 ! :O Pour le coup j'étais tellement inspirée que j'ai écris ce chapitre d'un coup !_

_Pairing: KiddxLaw_

_Rating: T (pour le voc)_

_Disclaimer: Les personnages sont à Oda_

_**Réponses aux reviews**_

_TheCrazyKitty: Oui ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas publié. Pour le moment ils sont pas près d'arriver sous la couette (désolé de te faire attendre). Moi aussi je déteste tashigi et là je le montre bien. Je crois que tu vas vouloir tabasser Kidd après avoir lu ça haha. C'est une bonne idée je vais voir ça. Merci pour ta review :)_

_naidja52200: Merci, j'essaie vraiment de développer les pensées et ressenti des 2 persos même si ce n'est pas toujours facile. La maman de Kidd je voulais vraiment qu'elle soit au top et j'ai pris Arlong bah... parce que je savais pas qui prendre d'autre. Doflamingo je le déteste donc je me fais un plaisir de le rendre - encore - plus détestable. Oui merci pour la faute j'avais pas vu. Tu vas la voir tout de suite la réaction de Law. Merci pour ta review :)_

_mijou4: Tu voulais vite la suite et bien la voilà. Merci pour ta review :)_

_NDA: J'ai mis ''Plus qu'assez'' dans le sens ''J'en ai plus qu'assez!'' Vous voyez ?_

* * *

><p>Chap 11 : Plus qu'assez<p>

POV Law

Je serrai les dents et serra mon poing si fort, que le verre que je tenais éclata. Remplissant ma main droite de morceaux de verre. Évidemment, ma réaction choqua tous mes amis. Il était déjà rare que je m'énerve alors me voir dans cet état les heurta énormément.

Kidd, quant à lui se mordit la lèvre, et pour la première fois depuis que nous nous connaissons je vis de la peur et de l'appréhension dans son regard.

Je me levai et dis simplement « Je vais soigner ma main » avant de disparaître derrière les battant de la porte de la cantine. J'entendis Eustass crier mon nom et me suivre. Je décidai donc d'accélérer.

POV Bonney

Law venait de sortir de la cantine suivit de près par Kidd.

De mon côté j'étais outré. Comment cette sal*pe de Tashigi pouvait oser écrire une lettre de ce genre ?! ''Chaque jour je repense à cette nuit que nous avons passé ensemble..'' Tout ce qui intéresse cette fille c'est le sexe !

Bordel ! Elle venait foutre sa merde alors que Law et Kidd avait enfin avancé !

« J'vais la niquer !

- C'était trop beau pour être vrai toute cette histoire. C'était obligé qu'une merde de ce genre arrive. Dit Zoro

- Mais pourquoi maintenant ?! Alors que Law avait enfin réussis à mettre le grappin sur Eustass et que celui-ci commençait à faire des efforts !

- C'est ce qu'on appelle un coup du sort soupira Nami

- Le problème c'est que même si Kidd lui dit non elle n'abandonnera pas si facilement. Elle fera appel à son sex-appeal pour mettre Eustass dans ces filets et à ce moment là Law n'a aucune chance expliqua Zoro

- C'est vrai que vu que Kidd a toujours préféré les filles, Law ne peut pas rivaliser ajouta Sanji

- Dans ce cas on doit aider Law ! Dit Luffy

- Et comment ?

- En mettant Tashigi hors d'état de nuire ! Dit Bonney

- C'est-à-dire ?

- J'hésite entre un simple kidnapping et un meurtre

- …

- …

- …

- Bah quoi ?

- T'es pas sérieuse quand tu dis ça ? Demanda Ussop

- Bien sûr que si !

- Je crois que je viens de contracter la maladie de je-ne-peux-pas-faire-ce-genre-de-chose

- Il a raison Bonney. Ce n'est pas faisable...

- Alors que dois-je faire ? Laisser cette p*te prendre le mec de mon meilleur ami ?

- Tout ce qu'on peut faire c'est attendre et espérer que Kidd prendra la bonne décision !

- Je déteste attendre !

- Peut-être mais on ne peut pas faire grand chose d'autre qu'attendre et espérer »

POV Kidd

Je courrais derrière Law qui ne cessai de tourner dans les couloirs dans le but de me semer. Malheureusement pour lui je le rattrapai et le forçai à se retourner pour me regarder. Ces sourcils étaient froncés au maximum et je l'avais rarement vu aussi énervé.

« Law calme-toi...

- Me calmer ! D'où je devrais me calmer après ce qu'il vient de se passer ?!

- Eh ! Ne t'énerve pas contre moi je n'ai rien fait !

- Je sais bien ! C'est cette fille là ! Qui tortille du cul à droite à gauche !

- Je sais bien que Tashigi est loin d'être une sainte mais tu n'as aucune raison d'être énervé contre elle.

- Ah parce que tu l'as défend ! Tu es de son côté ?! Cria-t-il en me lançant un regard noir

- Non mais je dis simplement qu'elle n'est pas au courant qu'on sort ensemble alors forcément rien ne l'empêche de tenter sa chance.

- Et bien à ce propos ! Quand est ce que tu comptes officialisé notre couple et l'assumer aux yeux de tous ?

Je baissai les yeux et me mordis la lèvre.

- Je ne me sens pas encore prêt à...

- À QUOI ?

Je sursautai. Trafalgar ne criai pour ainsi dire jamais alors l'entendre hurler ainsi était encore plus choquant. Je me rendis alors compte que des larmes de rage perlaient aux coins de ses yeux.

- J'en ai marre d'être le seul à vouloir avancer...murmura-t-il »

Il se dégagea alors de ma poigne et partit en direction des toilettes. Je compris qu'il valait mieux que je ne le suive pas. Je décidai donc de retourner avec les autres en attendant qu'il se calme.

À table les gars semblait stresser et me voir revenir seul ne les rassura pas.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu as réussi à le calmer ? » demanda Bonney. Je hochai la tête négativement. « Il faut que j'aille le voir » décida-t-elle mais Killer la retint par la manche. « Je pense qu'il a besoin d'être seul pour le moment » elle aquieça et se rassit.

« Alors Kidd qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé avec Law ? Demanda Vivi

- Je l'ai rattrapé dans les couloirs. J'ai voulu le calmer mais il a commencé à s'enervé contre Tashigi, alors je lui ai expliqué que ce n'était pas sa faute et qu'elle n'avait rien à se reprocher et...

- PARDON ?! Tu as défendu la p*te au lieu de soutenir ton petit-ami ?! Et tu t'étonnes qu'il t'en veuille ? S'énerva Bonney

- Non j'ai simplement dit que comme elle ne savait pas qu'on était en couple, voilà elle a tenté sa chance et il m'a demandé quand est-ce que j'officialiserai notre relation aux yeux de tous

- Il a raison à ce propos. Il serait peut-être temps que tu te décides à assumer votre relation. Me dit Sanji

- Ce n'est pas que je n'assume pas, c'est juste que je ne veux pas qu'on s'affiche comme ça devant tout le monde !

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que...

- Parce que tu en as honte ?

- Absolument pas mais...

- Mais quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas en fait...

Nami soupira

- Kidd ce qu'a fait Law tout à l'heure était une GROSSE crise de jalousie. Ce qui est compréhensible puisqu'une des dernières filles avec qui tu as couché recommence à te tourner autour. Les filles, c'est ce que tu as jusqu'ici toujours préféré, l'homosexualité c'est tout nouveau pour toi et tu n'as pas encore de vrai attirance pour Law. Forcément celui-ci ne se sent pas en confiance et doit rester sur ses gardes quand une fille t'aborde. Tout à l'heure au lieu de défendre Tashigi tu aurais dû le rassurer plutôt que de te mettre du côté de Tashigi même si je te rejoins sur le fait que comme elle ne savait pas que vous étiez en couple, rien ne l'empêchait de te draguer»

Ce petit speech de Nami me fit grandement réfléchir. Elle avait raison sur toute la ligne. Law état amoureux de moi donc forcément quand une personne me draguait il se sentait menacé et devenait jaloux. J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte et le rassurer plutôt que de le contredire ainsi. Je ne suis décidément qu'un imbécile. Mais moi et les mots ça n'a jamais été simple.

À ce moment là, Law fit sa réapparition. Il revint s'asseoir et continua son repas le visage fermé, signe qu'il n'avait pas envie de parlé. La fin du repas se fit donc dans le silence.

* * *

><p><span>POV Law<span>

Il était 17h c'était la fin des cours. Je n'avais pas reparlé à Kidd depuis le midi. Il ne manquait pas d'air celui-là ! Se mettre du côté de cette conne plutôt que de celui de son meilleur ami/petit-ami.

Comme d'habitude après les cours nous devions allé au café mais en voyant Kidd prendre une autre direction je fus intriqué et dis aux autres que je préférai rentré directement chez moi. Je ne sais pas si ils m'avaient cru mais en tout cas ils n'avaient rien dit.

Je suivais maintenant le rouquin ''en mode furtif'' et je le vis rejoindre quelqu'un.

Devinez qui c'était ? TAAAAAAAAAAAASHIIIIIIIIIIGIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Ils continuèrent donc la route ensemble et semblaient bien rigoler. Ils s'arrêtèrent au glacier prendre des glaces et reprirent leurs chemins. _De vrais tourtereaux !_

J'eus un pincement au cœur. Je n'avais jamais eu de vrai rendez-vous avec Kidd vu qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on se montre comme un couple. Du coup nos ''rendez-vous'' se résumaient à aller aux arcades ou au cinéma puis boire une bière au bar. Même si je n'étais pas un grand romantique j'aurais quand même aimé pouvoir l'embrasser ou lui tenir la main en ville sans avoir à constamment vérifié qu'il n'y ait personne autour.

Eustass paraissait détendu avec elle, il ne regardait pas constamment autour de lui pour être sûr que personne ne les regardaient.

Ils se dirigeaient vers le quartier de West Blue. Ils allaient donc chez elle.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minute ils s'arrêtèrent devant une maison violette aux volets bleus et Tashigi sortit ses clés pour ouvrir la porte. J'en conclu qu'elle habitait là.

Planqué à l'angle de la rue, j'attendis qu'ils rentrent dans la maison pour courir jusqu'à la première fenêtre et me penchait légèrement pour voir l'intérieur.

C'était le salon. La maison pourtant de style victorienne était décoré d'une façon assez moderne même si la plupart des meubles étaient gris – pas étonnant de la part de Smoker puisque le gris c'est sa vie – mais ce n'était pas le moment d'admirer la déco.

Les ''tourtereaux'' n'étaient pas dans cette pièce. Alors que j'allais me diriger vers la fenêtre suivante, je vis la brune entrer suivi du roux. Elle enleva sa veste et commença à parler. Je m'approchai un peu plus pour les entendre.

« Vas-y installe-toi. Mon père ne rentre que dans 1h.

- Non merci de toute façon je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Je vais aller droit au but.

- Alors dis moi tout.

- C'est à propos de ta lettre

- Ah, tu l'as lu ?

- Oui et...

- Et... ? Dit-elle d'une voix sensuelle

- Je ne peux pas accepter qu'on tente quelque chose.

Je soupirai de soulagement. Mais visiblement la brune était contrariée, elle ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne te plaît pas chez moi ?

- Ce n'est pas ça ! Je te trouve vraiment magnifique, gentille et tout mais...

- Mais ?

- Je suis déjà en couple.

Cette fois je jubilai. Riant intérieurement de la tête que faisait la brune qui avait la bouche grande ouverte et les poings serré

- QUOI ? MAIS AVEC QUI ?

- Je-je ne peux pas le dire...

- Hmmm...

- Je suis désolé...Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- Tu es sûr de toi Eustass ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu pense que cette fille est mieux que moi ?

- Et bien...

- Qu'elle peut t'offrir des nuits comme celle qu'on a passé il y a un mois ?

Elle commença à se rapprocher dangereusement de Kidd qui recula contre un fauteuil sur lequel il se retrouva assis, la brune en face de lui. Il déglutit.

- Tu penses qu'elle a mieux que ça ! » Dit-elle en soulevant son débardeur. Révélant ainsi une pulpeuse poitrine qui – même si je ne m'y connaissais pas – devait être un bon 95B.

Kidd ouvrit la bouche, de la bave perlant aux coins de ses lèvres. « Réfléchis bien Eustass » dit -elle en se retournant et commençant à frotter ses fesses contre l'entre-jambe de Kidd qui formait déjà une bosse. _Non Eustass-ya ! Ne te laisse pas avoir !_

J'aurais voulu crier mais j'avais peur de la réaction de Kidd si il se rendait compte que je l'avais suivis. Cette foutue Tashigi ! J'étais sûr qu'elle ferait un coup comme ça ! Cette sale garce !

Elle continua son petit manège entre les cuisses du roux puis se retourna et lui dit à l'oreille « Quitte-la pour moi » avant de lécher l'oreille de Kidd qui émis un petit gémissement. Elle mitrailla ensuite sa mâchoire de baiser avant de descendre sur son cou. Eustass se laissait complètement faire, n'essayant aucunement de la repousser il semblait au contraire aux anges.

Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux. Non ! Elle n'avait pas le droit de faire ça. Et lui ? Pourquoi se laissait-il faire ? _Il n'aurait pas gémi comme ça si ça avait été moi. _Cette pensée fit mon cœur se serrer et les larmes commencèrent à couler.

Pendant ce temps, la brune qui continuait ces baisers commença lentement à remonter. Elle s'arrêta, lança un regard aguicheur à Kidd qui avait les joues rouges puis s'approcha lentement de ses lèvres tandis qu'il fermait les yeux.

POV Kidd

Alors que Tashigi s'apprêtait à m'embrasser, j'entendis un « NOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! » Nous nous tournâmes brusquement vers la fenêtre où je vis Law. Celui-ci se rendant compte qu'il venait de se faire griller commença à partir en courant. Je sautai de mon fauteuil, bousculant Tashigi au passage et me ruai à l'extérieur. Je rattrapai Law.

« Law attend ! C'est pas ce que tu crois !

- Lâche moi !

- S'il te plait laisse moi t'expliquer !

- M'expliquer quoi ? Que tu préfères Tashigi ? Ça ne t'inquiète pas je l'ai compris !

- Non Law ! Je me suis laissé emporter mais je ne voulais pas...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Cria une voix

Je me retournai et vis Tashigi qui s'était remis dans une tenue correcte, les poings sur les hanches et qui semblait passablement énervé.

- Pourquoi il nous espionnait ?!

- Il ne nous espionnait pas...

- Ah vraiment ?

- Écoute Tash' il faut vraiment que je parle avec Law.

- Non d'abord tu m'expliques ce qu'il se passe à moi

- C'est ça ! Va lui expliquer, lui rouler une pelle et laisse moi partir.

- Law c'est pas ce que tu crois !

- C'est pas ce qu'il croit de quoi ? Pourquoi tu dois lui justifier se qu'on faisait ? T'as pas à d'explication à lui donner sur ce qu'on faisait tous les 2 vous êtes pas en couple que je sache !

Je me mordis la lèvre.

- Non bien sûr que non, on est pas en couple haha...

Cette fois ce fus trop pour Law qui me poussa rageusement et repartit en disant « J'en ai assez »

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alors ? Alors ? Les réactions des autres ? La stratégie de Tashigi ? Eustass a-t-il honte ?<em>**

**_Des reviews ! Des reviews !_**


	12. Tête de cerise

_Chapitre 12 !_

_Pairing: KiddxLaw_

_Rating: T_

_Disclaimer: Les personnages sont à Oda-sama_

_**Réponses aux reviews**_

_TheCrazyKitty: Je n'aime vraiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiment pas Tashigi non plus et la mettre en méchante me permet de déchainer ma haine sur elle. Boh il faut pas en vouloir à Kidd mais c'est vrai que j'en fais vraiment voir de toutes les couleurs à Law mais je l'aime (si si je vous assure). Merci pour ta review :)_

_littlemonkeyheart: Voilà la suite que tu attendais impatiemment (et j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu). Je déteste tashigi alors pour moi la mettre dans le ^role de la méchante était plus qu'une évidence. tant mieux si c'est surprenant (d'autant plus si ça l'est agréablement). Merci pour ta review :)_

_Vivianne95: Ne t'inquiète pas il va faire ses preuves. Merci pour ta review :)_

_mijou4: Haha pour moi Tashigi était l'évidence même comme pétasse. c'est vrai que kidd est salop pour le coup mais ne t'inquiète pas je leur ai prévu des moments de bonheur quand même je suis pas méchante à ce point. Merci pour ta review :)_

_Eva-Gothika: C'est vrai que les réactions de Law sont un epu féminine mais en même temps qui ne serait pas jaloux en voyant quelqu'un tourner autour de la personne qu'il aime. Je trouve que ce sont surtout les réactions d'une personne amoureuse même s'il est vrai que parfois j'exagère un peu. Merci pour ta review :)_

_Mawenn: Voilà la suite. Merci pour ta review :)_

_NDA: Bon promis après ça je laisse Kidd et Law un peu tranquille avec un peu de bonheur._

* * *

><p>Chap 12 : Tête de cerise<p>

POV Kidd

Je marchai vers le lycée en baillant. J'avais d'énormes cernes sous les yeux et manquer de tomber par terre à chaque pas tellement j'étais fatigué. Ma soirée d'hier avait été longue.

Flash-back

« J'en ai assez » il commença à partir

« Non, Law attend, laisse moi t'expliquer !

- Il n'y a rien à expliquer, alors reste avec l'autre conne et laisse moi tranquille.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il a à se comporter comme une vierge effarouchée celui-là ?

- Toi on t'as pas sonné !

- Je t'en pris Law calme-toi ! »

Il me regarda le visage crispé et les poings serrés puis d'un coup se relâcha complètement. Il se retourna et recommença à partir. J'allai à lui pour l'arrêter mais il se retourna et me lança un regard si froid que cela m'en dissuada. Je le laissa donc partir, impuissant.

« Roooh mais c'est quoi son problème à celui-là ? » bougonna Tashigi. Je ne répondis pas. Cette fois j'avais vraiment merdé et la réaction de Law était compréhensible. Après tout on étais en couple et j'avais failli le tromper – ce qui serait sans doute arrivé s'il n'avait pas crié –, je me sentais minable.

« Bon ça te dit qu'on rentre et qu'on reprenne où on en était ? » demanda la brune d'une voix sensuelle

- Non désolé mais je vais rentrer chez moi dis-je en regardant dans la direction où Law était partit

- Oooooh mais pourquoi ? Alors qu'on pourrait tellement s'amuser ensemble. Susurra-t-elle en se frottant à moi qui la repoussait sans vergogne.

- Non je suis fatigué dis-je fermement. »

Je rassemblai mes affaires et partit à mon tour.

Mais durant tout le chemin du retour je ne cessais de penser à Trafalgar. Il devait terriblement m'en vouloir. Qui sait ? Il allait peut-être même casser après ça. _Non! Non, non et non ! Je ne veux pas ça ! _

Law m'avait aimer silencieusement pendant quatre ans. Quatre ans pendant lesquels j'avais été complètement aveugle – c'est le cas de le dire – et n'avais rien remarqué. Quand je l'ai appris j'ai réfléchis puis refusé et je l'ai insulté. Après plus d'une semaine j'ai changé d'avis et accepté sa demande pour voir ce que ça faisait de passer de l'autre côté de la barrière. Il avait été énormément patient durant toute cette semaine et je faisais tout foirer. _Un vrai connard._

Je ne pouvais décidément pas laisser les choses comme ça. Je devais lui parler et lui demander de me laisser une autre chance. Je changeai donc de direction et me dirigeai vers son quartier.

Une fois devant chez lui je sonnai, sonnai, resonnai, aucune réponse. Je décidai donc de l'appeler : je tombai sur la messagerie. Vraiment il ne me facilitait pas les choses. Je reculai un peu et remarquai que toutes les lumières étaient éteintes. _Peut-être qu'il dort...Hummm non il n'est que 18h30. Il est sûrement allé chez Bonney lui raconter ce qu'il s'est passé et maintenant ils doivent être en train de me traiter de tous les noms._

Jugeant que cette hypothèse était probablement la bonne, je m'assis sur le perron en attendant que Trafalgar revienne.

Pour m'occuper je surfais sur les réseaux sociaux et jouais à des jeux. Quand je regardai de nouveau ma montre il s'était déjà écoulée une heure et l'air se rafraîchissait. _ C'est qu'il se fait attendre dit donc ! _

Je restai là à attendre encore une bonne heure et décidai de marcher un peu dans la rue. Une heure de plus s'écoula ainsi et je me rassit sur le perron. Déjà 21h30 mais je n'abandonnai pas. Il ne devrait pas tarder, ce n'était pas son genre de sortir tard en semaine. J'essayai de nouveau de l'appeler : 1 fois, 2 fois, 3 fois, il ne répondait me recroquevillai sur moi-même et attendit,...attendit...attendit encore jusqu'à minuit passé. Mais où était-t-il bon dieu ! Je commençai à grelotter tellement j'avais froid et toujours pas de Law à l'horizon. Allons il n'y avait pas d'autre entrée pour rentrer dans ce fichu appartement, il n'avait pas pu m'éviter.

Je pris de nouveau mon portable pour essayer de l'appeler et me rendis compte que ma mère m'avais déjà appelé plusieurs fois. _Mince, j'aurai dû la prévenir... _

Je lui envoyais un message lui disant que je n'allais pas tarder et attendit encore un peu.

Presque 1h du matin. Je décidai de rentrer chez moi, dépité.

« Ah beh c'est pas trop tôt ! » cria une grande femme rousse depuis le salon de notre appartement. « Non mais tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ? Je te signale que tu as cours demain ! Que dis-je ?! Dans quelques heures !

- Désolé m'man...

- Et le pire c'est que tu ne réponds jamais à mes appels ! Mince alors tu pourrais prévenir au moins !

- J'ai oublié...

- Oublié ta mère ? Et bien merci !

- Non c'est pas ce que je veux dire... »

Je ne finis pas ma phrase et m'affalais sur le fauteuil à côté de moi triste et fatigué. Ma mère se calma aussitôt.

« Qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas mon cœur ?

- Rien...

- Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose ! Tu veux du clafoutis à la cerise ?

- Oui... »

Elle alla à la cuisine et me ramena une énorme part de clafoutis avec une tasse de chocolat chaud. _Putain c'est vraiment la meilleure ! _

Je me rassit correctement et elle s'installa à côté de moi.

« Dis moi tout » murmura-t-elle doucement. J'hésitai un moment puis me lançai.

« Dis maman, je t'avais dis que Law était gay ?

- Oui mon cœur et alors ?

- Et bien qu'est ce que tu en penses ? Je veux dire tu trouves pas ça bizarre...ou même dégoutant ?

- Hahahahahah elle rit de son petit rire claire et chantonnant. Pas du tout ma tulipe ! Je trouve cela tout à fait normal.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui ! L'important c'est d'être avec la personne que tu aimes, peu importe que ce soit une fille, un garçon ou une tortue.

- Donc l'homosexualité ça te dérange pas ?

- Pas le moins du monde ! Sinon je n'aurais jamais accepté que tu sois ami avec Law ni qu'il mette les pieds à la maison !

- hmmm tu marques un point.

- Et donc ? Quel rapport avec ce qui te chagrine ?

- Et bien...

- Oui ?

- Je...je suis... devenu...gay...Enfin pas vraiment hein ! Pour le moment c'est juste un test pour voir mais je..je...bégayai-je

- Calme toi ma tête de cerise ! Calme toi ! Ça ne me dérange absolument pas au contraire !

- Au contraire ?

- Oui j'ai toujours pensé que si tu ne trouvais pas ce qu'il te fallait chez les filles c'est parce que les garçons te conviendraient mieux. »

Je rougis en entendant ma mère dire ça. C'était exactement la même chose que mes amis m'avaient déjà dit

« Et bin justement je sors avec Law et...on s'est disputé

- C'est pas grave ça, ça fait parti d'un couple. Pour quoi vous vous êtes disputé ?

- J'ai failli le tromper...

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien on sort ensemble depuis une semaine mais personne à part notre groupe n'est au courant. Du coup...Tashigi une ''ex'' en quelques sortes est venue me donner une lettre dans laquelle elle me proposait de sortir avec elle et...

- Et ?

- Et le soir quand je suis allée chez elle pour refuser...elle m'a chauffé et je me suis laissé avoir. Law qui m'avait suivit a tout vu et l'a évidemment très mal pris...

- C'est compréhensible ! Ce que tu as fait est terrible ma tulipe! Même si cette fille est en grande partie fautive...

- Je sais...

- Mais dis-moi si ça fait une semaine que vous sortez ensemble comment se fait-il que personne d'autre que tes amis ne sois au courant ? Surtout que d'après ce que tu m'as dis une fois, les rumeurs vont vite dans ton lycée.

- C'est parce que...j'ai demandé à ce qu'on reste discret...

- Comment ça discret ?

- J-je lui ai dis que je ne voulais pas qu'on s'affiche...plus que nécessaire...

- Hum...tu veux dire que tu as honte de votre couple..

- Non, j'ai pas honte mais...

- Si ma tête de cerise, mon instinct me dis que c'est ça.

- …

- Écoute mon chéri, c'est normal que tu aies un peu honte. Après tout tu es en couple avec un garçon, ton meilleur ami qui plus est et ça te fait bizarre. Ce qui est parfaitement normal. Ça te fait peur. En plus je te connais, quoique tu en dises tu accordes une assez grande importance aux regards des gens parce que tu n'est pas aussi sûr de toi que tu le paraît. Tu as peur qu'on te rejette, qu'on te repousse. Mais tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Tu as tes amis non ? Et comme tu l'as dit tout à l'heure, eux on accepté votre relation. Alors les autres ? Tu as Law et tes amis donc qu'est ce qu'on en a à faire des autres. Ils peuvent dire ce qu'ils veulent tant que tu es entouré de ceux que tu aimes non ?

- Si...

- Alors arrête de te soucier de l'avis des gens. Demain tu iras voir Law, tu t'excuseras et tu l'embrasseras devant tout le monde pour lui montrer que tu n'as plus honte. C'est le seul moyen de le récupérer parce qu'il verra que tu es décidé à faire des efforts et comme ça la fille Tishagi ne t'embêteras plus.

- Tashigi maman..

- Peu importe ! »

Fin du flash-back

Notre discussion avait duré jusqu'à presque 3h et quand j'étais allé me coucher j'avais mis un temps fou à m'endormir, les mots de ma mère passant en boucle dans ma tête.

Elle avait raison sur toute la ligne _C'est ma mère après tout, elle m'a fait !_

Mon seul but désormais était de récupérer Law en faisant exactement ce que m'avais dit ma mère.

J'arrivais au portail du lycée qui était en train d'être fermé par les pions. Pas étonnant vu que j'étais en retard. J'aurais voulu rester au lit, ce que ma mère aurait d'habitude accepté si elle ne connaissait pas l'enjeu de cette journée. Elle était en fait contente que je sorte avec Law et ne voulait pas que je perde ''la seule personne intelligente, poli et sympa'' avec laquelle je sois jamais sorti.

Me voilà donc tel un zombie titubant dans les couloirs à la recherche de ma salle de cours. Je regardai mon carnet de liaison, ma classe devait être en techno. _PARFAIT je vais pouvoir finir ma nuit. _Et Franky ne me dirait rien vu qu'il aimait bien notre groupe.

J'allais donc en cours de techno. À mon entrée tout le monde me regarda d'un air surpris mais un regard noir les ramena bien vite à leurs activités. Franky ne me demanda pas de billet de retard et continua son cours. Je vis que Law était assis à côté de Bonney, derrière Nami qui me gratifièrent toute deux d'un regard noir. Quant à Trafalgar il m'ignora purement et simplement. J'allai m'asseoir au fond de la classe et m'endormis en deux minutes.

Je me réveillai en entendant quelqu'un m'appeler. « Kidd ! Oi Kidd ! Dépêche toi où tu vas être SUPER en retard pour ton cours suivant ! » Je papillonnai des yeux et me rendit compte que j'étais seul avec Franky dans la salle. _Merde _! Je bondis de ma chaise en remerciant Franky et couru jusqu'au cours suivant.

D'habitude quand je m'endormais en cours c'était Law qui me réveillai vu que c'était souvent le seul que je ne frappai pas pour avoir osé interrompre mon sommeil. _Il faut absolument que je lui parle. _Il valait mieux que j'attende le midi.

Quand j'ouvris la porte de ma salle, une craie frôla mon œil et je retins un cri de surprise. Derrière la porte se trouvait Mihawk qui me toisait d'un air mauvais et je compris que je pouvais directement aller en étude.

POV Law

Kidd venait de se faire virer de cours. Tant mieux je n'aurais à voir sa tête pendant 1h. J'avais très mal pris son comportement d'hier. Autant je l'aimais, autant ma patience avait des limites. Qu'il ne veille pas qu'on s'affiche: d'accord. Qu'il ait besoin de temps pour aller plus loin : d'accord. Mais qu'il se jette dans les bras de la première venue dès que j'avais le dos tourné : là c'était trop.

Seul Nami et Bonney étaient au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé hier. N'ayant pas envie de rentrer chez moi et ruminer ma colère je décidai d'aller chez Jew' pour parler. Quand j'arrivai la rousse était déjà là. Je leur ai tout raconté. Évidemment la seule réaction de la rose fut de vouloir aller casser la gueule à Kidd tandis que Nami soupira en disant que j'avais décidément choisi le pire. Sa remarque me fit sourire même si au fond de moi je trouvais qu'elle n'avait pas totalement tord. Eustass était quelqu'un de chiant et compliqué et c'est aussi ce qui m'avait attiré chez lui.

Après cela c'était posé la question de l'avenir de notre couple. Jew' me conseilla de casser, Nami n'eut pas d'avis. Pendant ma discussion avec les filles le roux m'appela plusieurs fois. Bien évidemment je ne répondis pas et décidai même de passer la nuit chez la goinfre au cas où il choisirait de venir me voir – c'est-à-dire de passer à mon appart' – je n'avais pas envie qu'on se confronte à nouveau tout de suite, je préférai attendre le lendemain.

Mais même aujourd'hui, je n'avais pas envie de lui parler et je n'avais toujours pas pris ma décision : Rupture or not rupture ?

À midi j'allai avec les autres à la cantine. Eustass nous avait rejoint. Nous ne nous étions toujours pas parler mais de temps à autre nos regards se croisaient.

À table c'était – comme d'habitude – le souk. Tandis que j'essayai désespérément de protéger ma nourriture des mains de Luffy, la même voix qu'hier interrompis notre repas.

« Kidd chéri ! Geignis une voix

- Oh non pas elle murmura Bonney qui traduisait tout bas ce que je pensai tout haut _(NDA : Je revisite les expressions!)_

- Ah...Tashigi... dit sans conviction le roux

- Tu viens manger avec moi mon cœur ?

- Pourquoi il te suivrait ? Demanda Luffy

- Parce qu'on sort ensemble et que j'aimerais qu'on mange en tête à tête !

À ce moments tous les regards convergèrent vers kidd qui semblait aussi surpris que nous, n'étant visiblement pas au courant de cette ''relation''.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu nous baragouine espèce de folle s'énerva Bonney

- Tu ne leur a pas dit Kidd ?

- ….

- Et bien moi je vous le dit, on est en couple !

- Première nouvelle dis-je en lançant un regard noir à Kidd, ce qui sembla le faire réagir

- Désolé tashigi dit-il en se levant

- Hum ?

- Désolé mais comme je te l'ai dit hier ça ne va pas être possible nous deux.

- MAIS POURQUOI?! hurla-t-elle si bien que tous les gens autour nous regardaient

- Parce que comme je te l'ai déjà expliqué je suis déjà en couple..

- ET AVEC QUI ?

- Hum..hum...et bien...

- C'est cette conne de Bonney c'est ça ?!

- NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS ! J'AI PAS DES GOUTS DE CHIOTTES PAREIL MOI ! Cria la concerné

- FERME LÀ TOI ! JE T'EMMERDE ! S'énerva à son tour le roux

- Alors c'est qui ? Nami ? Vivi ?! Continua la brune

- Non et non !

- Je ne partirai pas tant que tu ne me donneras pas le nom de cette fille !

À ce moment Kidd me regarda

- Ce-ce n'est pas...

- Ce n'est pas quoi ? »

Eustass se mordit la lèvre et voyant que tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui, il souffla un coup puis m'empoigna par le col de mon pull. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux, une lueur d'appréhension visible dans ses pupilles et colla ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Mon cerveau eut un bug. Un GROS je mis un bon bout de temps à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Kidd était en train de m'embrasser en plein milieu de la cantine, devant tout le monde. _What the fuck ?!_

Il décolla enfin ses lèvres des miennes et je vis qu'il était rouge. Essoufflé, je devais sûrement l'être un peu aussi. Tashigi semblait sous le choc. Elle était comme pétrifié, exactement comme tout le monde autour. Personne ne s'attendait à ce que Kidd m'embrasse ainsi, SURTOUT devant tout le monde. Cela parut faire tilt dans la tête de Tashigi qui reprit peu à peu contenance.

« Tu-tu es devenu gay ?

- hum...oui... »

Cette fois Tashigi s'évanouit carrément et beaucoup de personne dans l'assemblée autour parurent choqué. Bien sûr, tout le monde savait pour mon homosexualité mais celle de Kidd c'était une nouveauté que personne n'aurait imaginé.

Derrière nous Luffy se leva et commença à applaudir, vite suivis par les autres. Bientôt tous les gens autour se joignirent à eux lançant même des ''félicitations'' et des ''vous allez super bien ensemble''. Eustass rougit violemment et à ce moment là il aurait pu faire concurrence à une tomate voire une cerise.

* * *

><p>Voilà Voilà ! Vous remarquerez qu'en ce moment je fais des efforts dur la longueurs des chapitres<p>

Bref Promis je vais les laisser un peu tranquille maintenant!

Des reviews ! Des reviews !


	13. Enfin un peu de bonheur

_Chapitre 13 ! Bonheur - 13 Coïncidence ? Je ne crois pas ! :D ...en fait si c'est une coïncidence mais c'est une bonne chose non ?_

_Bon alors le lemon c'est pas pour aujourd'hui mais pour me faire pardonner de cette attente j'ai mis un passages coquins et une m*sturb*tion !_

_Pairing: KiddxLaw (forever)_

_Rating: M_

_Disclaimer: Tout appartient à Oda-sama_

_**Réponses aux reviews** - d'ailleurs je pense que je vais recommencer à répondre par PM - _

_littlemonkeyheart: Mon dieu une foule de fan qui m'acclame ! :O Merci ! Merci à tous ! Voilà la suite ! Merci pour ta reviews :)_

_TheCrazyKitty: Je suis heureuse que tu aime ma fiction :) Il a vraiment une maman parfaite en effet! D'ailleurs c'est fini ! Plus de Tashigi ! Que du bonheur - pour le moment - Merci pour ta reviews :)_

_LeLamaDuFutur: Bon...Ton pseudo est trop badaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaass ! Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fiction ! Moi non plus je n'aime pas qu'elle s'approche de Zoro - parce que c'est le plus beau ! Merci pour ta reviews :)_

_Krabe: Court et concis merci. Merci pour ta reviews :)_

_NDA: Je suis un peu partie en vrille à certains moment.._

* * *

><p>Chap 13 : Enfin un peu de bonheur<p>

POV Kidd

Cela faisait maintenant 1 mois que j'étais en couple avec Law.

Après le baiser de la cantine, Tashigi avait arrêté de me harceler et la vie avait pu reprendre son cours. Trafalgar m'avait pardonné pour l'histoire avec Tashigi mais avait promis de se venger. C'est pourquoi quelques jours après je m'étais retrouvé à chanter dans un karaoké – chose que je haie profondément – déguisé en lapin – j'ai réussi à négocier car à la base c'était un costume de bunny girl – et évidemment lui et les autres s'étaient fait une joie de se moquer de moi et de prendre des vidéos pour les balancer sur les réseaux sociaux. Cette punition était toujours mieux que la première qu'il avait eu : m'utiliser pour ses expériences et ses tests médicaux. Heureusement – ou pas – Bonney m'avait défendu en disant que je ne serai pas un bon cobaye étant donné que vu ma tête j'avais sûrement déjà servi pour beaucoup d'expériences et que je devais maintenant être inutilisable. Law fut de son avis – je ne sais pas si je devrais en être heureux ou pas – et se rabattit donc sur le karaoké puisque je détestais ça.

À présent nous étions jeudi soir et nous étions tous réunis au café.

« Eustass tu peux venir dehors avec moi s'il-te-plait ? Chuchota Ace

- Ouais je te suis. Nous sortîmes et nous mîmes à l'abri des regards.

- Bon il faut que je te parle de deux choses.

- C'est grave ?

- Que ça le soit ou pas je te le dirai quand même.

- Oui mais c'est pour savoir s'il faut que je me prépare psychologiquement.

- Hmmm...oui prépare toi.

- Ok... je respirai un grand coup. Vas-y !

- D'abord pour l'anniversaire de Law dans quelques jours, tu as prévu quelque chose ?

- C'est ça que tu appelles grave ?!

- Je te signale que c'est dans 3 jours ! Donc oui pour l'organisation, les cadeaux et tout le tintouin ça commence à être grave !

- …

- Tu avais oublié hein ?

- Non pas du tout !...Mais je ne sais pas trop quoi faire...

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Bah...comme cette année on est...en couple... je...je savais pas si je devais comme d'hab organiser une fête ou plutôt une sortie en...a..amou...amoureux... dis-je en rougissant légèrement

- …

- …

- Le fait que vous sortiez ensemble ne t'oblige pas à organiser une telle sortie...même si c'est vrai que vu que vous n'avez jamais eu de vrai rencards ça ne pourrait que lui faire plaisir.

- Oui mais bon on fait quoi pendant ce genre de sortie ?

- T'es sérieux ? T'as jamais eu ce genre de rendez-vous avant ?

- …

- Et puis même si t'en as pas vécu, c'est facile à improviser ça, t'as pas besoin d'aide !

- …

- Bonney a raison, t'es vraiment le pire soupira-t-il en s'allumant une cigarette

- Grrrrr ne me parle pas de celle là ! Grognai-je

- Bon un rencard c'est simple : Vous passez l'après-midi ensemble dans un parc d'attraction, à la patinoire, au cinéma ou autre. Le soir tu l'emmènes au restaurant où tu lui offres son cadeau. Puis vous rentrez chez toi – ou chez lui – et vous terminez la soirée avec une partie de jambe en l'air !

- ...c'est obligé la dernière...chose ? Dis-je en devenant aussi rouge que mes cheveux

- Pour bien terminer un rendez-vous je pense ouais

- Argh...

- Pourquoi ? Vous ne l'avez toujours pas...fait ?

- N-non

- Alors là j'en ai la peau du cul cloué au sol ! Toi Eustass Kidd le premier obsédé du pays tu n'as toujours rien fait avec Law ?!

- Enfin c'est...enfait...

- Tu sais pas comment t'y prendre hein ?

- …

- Tu veux que je t'explique ?

- NOOOOOOOOOOON ! NON! NON ! NON ! Surtout pas toi !

- Ok ! Ok !

- …

- …

- En fait j'ai peur de ne pas...de ne pas avoir...

- De pas bander ?

- Voilà...

- Ça c'est vrai que c'est le risque vu que tu t'es converti...du jour au lendemain...

- Et j'ai peur qu'il le prenne mal..

- Ça c'est sûr que si ça arrive il le prendra pas bien !

- …

- Ce que tu peux faire pour en avoir le cœur net c'est de te masturber !

- Heeeeeeein ?!

- Te branler ! Te caresser la saucisse ! Te faire l'amour tout seul !

- Oui j'ai compris ce que ça voulait dire mais en quoi ça va m'aider ?!

- Tu le fais en pensant à Law et tu verras si ça t'excite !

- Ok...

- Et surtout t'oublie pas de me faire part des résultats dit-il en me faisant un clin d'oeil

- Ta gueule !

- Bon la deuxième chose c'est par rapport aux vacances de Noël !

- Hn

- l'oncle de Marco qui part je-sais-pas-où lui à relaissé sa maison de vacances qui est à la mer.

- La même que celle où on est allé cet été ?

- Voilà ! Donc je voulais savoir si t'étais partant pour venir !

- Hmmm ouais mais je sais pas trop. Je suis pas très chaud à laisser ma mère seule pour les fêtes...

- Ah ouais... bon en tout cas on partirai du 29 au 4 donc on ne fêterai que le nouvel an ensemble.

- Ok je verrai

- Super ! Bon on retourne à l'intérieur ?

- Ouais ! »

Nous rentrâmes dans le café et je réfléchis à ce que je pourrai faire Dimanche pour l'anniversaire de Law. Je n'étais pas un romantique né alors les rendez-vous c'était pas tellement mon truc mais pour une fois je devaisfaire un effort.

Je me rassit entre Law et Ace.

« Ace t'as parlé du voyage au chalet pour la moitié des vacances ?

- Hn

- Et donc tu viens ?

- Je ne sais pas encore...

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas si je peux laisser ma mère seule...

- Ah oui...Vois ça avec elle d'abord...

- D'ailleurs tu fais noël avec nous hein ? Comme chaque année ?

- Si vous me voulez toujours ria-t-il sinon je resterai à l'appart'

- Tout seul ?! C'est hors de question !

- Je ne serai pas tout seul !

- Ah bon ?

- Non la télé sera avec moi !

- … Tu viens c'est tout !

- Bon et bien puisque j'ai le choix entre venir et venir... je pense que je vais venir

- Excellent choix ! Il était nettement meilleur que l'autre !

- C'est vrai parce que je ne me sentais pas trop de venir alors que ce serai tellement mieux de venir.

- Oui en plus tu serai venu alors que là tu viens !

- Ouais c'est définitivement mieux comme ça !

- Ouais ! »

Nous fûmes pris d'un fou rire et les autres qui n'avaient pas suivis notre conversation – stupide – nous regardèrent surpris. Je secouai la main pour leur dire de ne pas chercher à comprendre et ils recommencèrent à parler tandis que nous essayions tant bien que mal de reprendre notre souffle.

À 19h Law et moi quittâmes les autres et nous dirigeâmes vers son appartement où je devais aussi passer la nuit puisque nous devions réviser ensemble pour l'interro de math de demain. C'était la première fois que j'allais dormir chez lui depuis que nous sortions ensemble.

Une fois à l'intérieur nous nous installâmes à son bureau et sortîmes nos affaires. Au bout de 15 minutes de révision je sentis un pied frotter contre mon mollet. Croyant d'abord que c'était involontaire, je n'y pris pas garde. Mais les frottements se firent de plus en plus insistant, commençant même à remonter à mon genou. Je regardai Law avec stupeur et rougis violemment tant j'étais gêné. Lui semblait complètement normal et ne leva ses yeux vers moi qu'au bout de quelques minutes. « Qu'y a-t-il Eustass-ya ? Tu ne comprends pas quelque chose ? » il se rapprocha de moi et mis sa main sur ma cuisse. « Tu veux que je t'explique ? » susurra-t-il près de mon oreille. Sa main se décala et se mis à caresser l'intérieur de ma cuisse, remontant doucement vers mon entrejambe.

J'étais figé, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. J'avais les joues en feu et je devais bien avouer que les caresse de law me procuraient de doux frissons. Malgré cela quand je sentis que sa main allait rejoindre mon entrejambe je l'arrêtai. Je n'étais pas encore prêt à franchir ce cap. Il fit une moue boudeuse et me fit un rapide baiser chaste avant de retourner à ses révisions.

J'allai me repencher sur mes cours quand je me rendis compte que mon pantalon était désormais trop serrer. Je baissai les yeux et aperçut une bosse au niveau de mon entrejambe. Elle n'était pas proéminente mais assez grosse pour être remarqué. Je manquai de tomber à la renverse à ce constat. Au moins j'avais trouvé la réponse à mes interrogations de tout à l'heure. Néanmoins je repliai les jambes contre ma poitrine pour ne pas que Trafalgar s'en aperçoive et tente d'aller plus loin.

Après cela je fus incapable de me concentrer sur mes révisions. Mon cerveau bouillonnait et je ne cessais de rougir en repensant à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Law venait de se montrer très entreprenant et cela m'avait troublé, même excité. Dans toutes mes relations j'avais toujours été l'entreprenant et pourtant cette fois c'était moi la pucelle qui ne se sentait pas prête et refusait les avances. À cette pensée je rougis encore plus et pris ma tête dans mes mains.

Je remarquai que Law m'observait. Mon petit manège semblait l'amuser puisqu'il avait un de ses sourires moqueurs dont lui seul a le secret.

« J'ai fini de réviser, je vais prendre une douche

- O-Ok »

J'attendis que le son de l'eau qui coule parvienne à mes oreilles pour me décider à bouger. Je me dirigeai directement vers les toilettes. Je devais me débarrasser de cette bosse et pour cela il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen.

Je fermai la cuvette et m'assit dessus. Je baissai mon pantalon et mon caleçon puis prit mon érection en main. Je commençai de lents vas et viens. J'essayai de me concentrer sur l'image de Law. Sans grande surprise mon érection s'accentua et j'accélérai les vas et viens. Je commençai à haleter, excité par l'image de Law allongé sur mon lit – habillé – et avec son éternel sourire moqueur. Mais tout d'un coup j'eus un flash, et imaginai Law nu, les joues rouges, jambes écartées, me suppliant de le prendre. L'imaginer dans une telle posture me fit immédiatement jouir avec un petit cri aigu. _Déjà ?! _ Fut la seule pensée rationnel que j'eus.

C'est seulement après que je me rendis compte que dans l'effervescence de l'action, je n'avais pas pensé à prendre de papier et que j'avais aspergé la porte avec ma semence. Me rendant compte que je n'entendais plus l'eau coulé dans la salle de bain, je me dépêchai de tout nettoyer et de me rhabiller.

Je sortis des toilettes les joues rouges et un peu essoufflé. J'allai à la cuisine me laver les mains. « Quelque chose ne va pas Eustass-ya ? Tu es rouge. » Je levai les yeux vers le brun qui venait de faire irruption dans la pièce et ce que je vis me foudroya.

Imaginez Trafalgar Law torse nu devant vous avec rien d'autre qu'une serviette autour des hanches et une sur les épaules, les cheveux mouillés, la peau perlée de gouttes d'eau suintant sur son corps et mettant en valeur sa peau halée. Laissant ainsi apparaître ses muscles fin, ses jambes minces tout en restant athlétique et l'eau associé à la lumière de la pièce révélant des reflets bleus foncé dans sa chevelure. Je pense qu'on en viendrait tous au même verdict. C'est-à-dire que Law est à cet instant un appel au viol.

Je baissai les yeux, plus gêné que je ne l'avais jamais été et le visage plus rouge que mes cheveux. _Et croyez moi c'est difficile d'être plus rouge que mes cheveux !_

« Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? » dit-il en s'approchant. J'hochai la tête et il mis sa main sur mon front. Il fit une moue dubitative et retourna dans la chambre. Je soufflai un coup. _Je vais aller prendre une bonne douche froide pour me remettre les idées en place moi !_

En sortant de la douche, je vis Law en caleçon et t-shirt allongé sur son lit et lisant un livre. Il tourna la tête vers moi. Comme lui un peu plus tôt, je ne portai qu'une serviette autour des hanches et une deuxième sur les épaules. La vue sembla lui plaire puisqu'il se lécha les lèvres. Je restai là à le regarder me dévorer du regard pendant quelques secondes puis en reposant les yeux sur son livre il me dit « Tu ferais mieux de t'habiller si tu ne veux pas que je te viole ». cette phrase me fit rougir – décidément ça devenait une habitude – et allai prendre des affaires dans mon sac. Je mis un jogging et un t-shirt – habituellement je dormais en caleçon mais je n'étais pas très chaud à l'idée de me faire violer. Je m'allongeai aux côtés de Law et nous restâmes sans rien dire pendant une dizaine de minute puis une question germa dans mon esprit.

« Law ?

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi tu as attendu 4 ans pour me dire que tu m'aimais ?

- Hmm...j'avais peur de ta réaction...que tu le prenne mal ou que tu veuilles t'éloigner de moi.

- Mais pourquoi ? Tu sais bien que je suis pas comme ça...

- Oui mais bon tu préférais les filles et j'avais aussi peur que si on sortait ensemble et que ça ne marchait pas on ne soit plus ami, qu'on ne se parle plus. Il leva les yeux de son livre et les planta dans les miens. Pour moi l'amitié primait sur l'amour.

- Law...je te promets que même si on casse on restera amis. On est ensemble depuis la maternelle. Je ne voudrais pas te perdre comme ça.

- ...je l'espère dit-il en souriant. »

Il retourna à son livre.

« Dis moi...

- Hm ?

- Qu'est ce qui te plaît chez moi ? Enfin...pourquoi moi et pas...Ace ou Basil par exemple ?

- Basil ça n'a toujours été que de l'attirance, rien de plus. Ace...qui voudrait sortir avec cet idiot ? Ria-t-il

- Un autre idiot ? Riai-je à mon tour

- Hahaha on est méchant. Non pour répondre à ta question...c'est toi...parce que c'est toi. Je ne peux pas vraiment te donner de meilleur réponse. J'aime tout chez toi : ton caractère de cochon, tes cheveux rouge qui défie les lois de la gravité, ta peau trop pâle, tes regards assassins qui en feraient fuir plus d'un, cet espèce de grognement que tu appelle ton rire, tes lèvres si rouge qu'on croirait que tu te maquille, tes muscles surdéveloppé, ton pantalon jaune préféré qui est hideux, tes gros doigts boudiné, ta danse de la joie quand tu as une bonne note, tes yeux ocre, ton visage qui te donne l'air d'être tout le temps énervé, ton odeur qui sent le parfum 'only the brave', tes grimaces quand tu dors et que tu te baves dessus, tes pétages de câbles répété, ton sourire carnassier, ton pénis qui la dernière fois que je l'ai vu ressemblait à un anaconda, tes orteils, tes oreilles, ton intestin grêle, TOUT !

- C'était mignon...puis ça s'est sérieusement cassé la gueule...non sérieusement comment on peut aimer un intestin grêle ?

- C'est parce que c'est le tiens.

- Sinon pour ta gouverne j'ai pas un caractère de cochon, mon rire ne ressemble pas à un grognement, mon pantalon jaune est magnifique, mes doigts ne sont pas boudiné, mon visage ne me donne pas l'air énervé et mon pénis est plus gros qu'un anaconda !

Il ria et m'embrassa. J'éteignis la lumière et le serra contre moi tandis que nous nous endormions.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bon... Alors je suis un peu partit en vrille à certains moments et la fin est un peu guimauve...<em>**

**_Je saurais pas vous dire pourquoi je suis partit en sucette mais la guimauve c'est parce qu'il faut un peu de romantisme de temps en temps..ne ? :3_**

**_Bref vous savez comment me faire part de vos remarques!_**

**_Des reviews ! Des reviews !_**


	14. La femme de ma vie

_Voilà le chapitre 14! Rien de bien excitant, il est surtout axé sur Kidd et sa relation avec sa mère - qui parfois le désespère -_

_Pairing: Kidd et sa maman même si c'est pas vraiment un pairing_

_Rating: T_

_Disclaimer: Un jour j'achèterai ses personnages à Oda-sama! mais pour le moment ils ne m'appartiennent pas_

**_Je réponds de nouveau aux reviews par PM_**

* * *

><p>Chap 14 : La femme de ma vie<p>

POV Kidd

Mon interro de math ne s'était pas très bien passé. J'étais fort en math mais la veille je n'avais pas pu bien révisé à cause d'une personne dont je ne citerai pas le nom mais qui s'appelle Trafalgar Law. J'aurai sûrement la moyenne, sans plus.

Moi qui pensais que cette interro serait mon seul problème ce matin, je m'étais fourré le doigt dans l'oeil. Interro surprise d'SVT, renvoie du cours de physique-chimie, une montagne de devoir à faire en français, un long monologue de Bon Clay, 2h de colle le mercredi suivant par Boa Hancock. Je crus que cette journée ne finirai JAMAIS !

Je n'eus même pas la force d'aller au café avec les autres et rentrai directement chez moi.

J'eus à peine passé la porte qu'une tornade rousse se jeta sur moi.

« Mon bébééééééééééé !

- Qu'est ce qui me vaut cet accueil si chaleureux ?

- Le fait que ce soit le week-end et qu'il y ait pleins de chose dont nous devons parler ! Dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

- Comme ?

- Viens t'asseoir. »

Elle me tira jusqu'au canapé où m'attendait déjà une tasse de café chaude et une part de tiramisu. _Putin mais qu'est ce que je ferais sans cette femme ?! _Je m'assis et but une gorgée du café qui me réchauffa tout le corps.

« Maman t'es la femme de ma vie !

- Je sais ! Je sais !

- Ça va les chevilles ?

- Non elles deviennent énorme !

- On se demande pourquoi !

- Bref ! Comment s'est passé ton interro de math ?

- Euh...

- La cata c'est ça ?

- Quand même pas mais pas super non plus...

- Serait-ce parce que toi et Law n'avaient pas révisé hier, préférant vous adonner à des activités plus...physique ? Dit-elle avec un un sourire en coin et un air lubrique.

- Quoi... ?

- Oh tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire !

- …

- Est ce que vous avez fait... ?

- Maman ! La coupais-je en rougissant. Tu-tu...

- Oh mais tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire !

- Tout sauf ça !

- Pourquoi ? Tu faisais bien ça avec les autre filles non ?

- Peut-être mais je ne te le racontais pas !

- Oui mais cette fois je veux savoir ! Juste oui ou non pas besoin de détail !

- Mais pourquoi tu veux savoir ?!

- Parce que mon fils sort enfin avec une personne bien et que je veux être sûr que tout se passe bien !

- …

- Bon alors ?

- Et bien...rien...

- Comment ça rien ?

- Je ne me sentais...pas prêt...murmurais-je

- Qu'est ce que tu as dis ?

- Je répéterai pas !

- Oh la la mais quel tête de mule ce gosse !

- On se demande de qui je tiens ça !

- Je ne me sens pas visée dit-elle d'un air innocent

- Au fait Law peut passer noël avec nous hein ?

- Quelle question ! Bien sûr comme chaque année ! D'ailleurs il faudra réfléchir à son cadeau.

- À ce propos, puisqu'on parle de fête et de cadeau, dimanche c'est son anniversaire.

- Ah oui ! C'est vrai ! Alors qu'est ce que tu as prévu ?

- Et bien...Ace me conseille un rendez-vous, vu qu'on en a toujours pas eu.

- Oui c'est une bonne idée ça ! Tu vas l'emmener où ?

- Justement je sais pas, c'est la première fois que je fais ça, j'ai pas d'idée...

- Pas de soucis ! Super maman est là !

- Tant mieux ! Je t'écoute.

- Il y a un salon de la médecine qui a ouvert au parc des expo ! Même si toi ça ne t'intéresse pas je suis sûr qu'il adorerait, lui qui veut devenir chirurgien !

- Mouais... c'est une bonne idée.

- Et après vous pourriez aller boire un café et faire un tour au parc

- Hn

- Puis le soir...Oh ! Pour la soirée je connais un super resto qui sert des tapas à tomber par terre ! C'est un peu cher mais ça vaut le coup !

- Pourquoi pas.

- Ensuite vous pourriez rentrer chez lui...ou ici ça ne me dérange pas... et ''dormir'' ensemble.

- O-oui dis-je en rougissant légèrement.

- Tu rougis dit-elle en souriant et me pinçant la joue

- Mamaaaaan ! Tu me mets mal à l'aise ! Répliquai-je en cachant ma tête dans mes mains

- Oh tu sais que je rigole ma tête de cerise !

- Je préférerai franchement qu'on aille chez lui et que les autres nous y attendent pour faire une petite fête.

- Tu es sûr ? ça couperai un peu le 'romantisme' de la sortie

- Je sais mais...je préfère ça...

- Bon d'accord

- Tant qu'on est là. Ace m'a proposé de partir à la mer avec les autres.

- À la mer ?

- Oui au bungalow de Marco comme on a fait cette été

- Oh mais c'est super vous partez quand ?

- On partirai le 29...mais je veux pas te laisser seul pour le nouvel an...

- Oh mon chéri ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. En plus Arlong m'a dit qu'il viendrait sûrement.

- Oh tiens celui-là... ça faisait longtemps...

- Il te manque ?

- Tu rigoles ou quoi ?! J'le déteste avec sa face de requin !

- Mais tu sais bien...

- Oui qu'il nous a été d'une grande aide ! Je sais ! Et je te promet que quand je travaillerai je t'enverrai de l'argent et tu n'auras plus à voir ce con !

- Oh mon cœur ! Quand tu travailleras tu auras ta famille dont tu devras t'occuper alors ne te préoccupe pas de ta vieille mère. Enfin... pas si vieille que ça non plus !

- Non la plus belle et la plus gentille !

Je pris ma mère dans mes bras. C'était VRAIMENT la femme de ma vie.

- Par contre j'ai pas d'idée de cadeau pour dimanche...

- Haaaaa...c'est vraiment moi qui doit tout faire...

- Euh...qu...p..pas du tout !

- Bon alors...hmmm...là comme ça j'ai pas d'idée...

- Hmmm...

- Ah si ! Pourquoi pas une bague ?

- Non ça fait trop meuf et trop engageant...on sort ensemble que depuis 1 mois et puis c'est son anniversaire pas la saint-valentin alors je veux pas un cadeau trop cucul

- Bon...une chaîne alors ?

- Oui ! Ça c'est mieux ! Une chaîne en argent !

- Oui bonne idée !

- Bon j'irais l'acheter demain alors et il faudra aussi que je réserve dans ton restaurant... de tapas ?

- Oui ça s'appelle ''tapeamos'' !

- Ok.

- Bon quel heure il est maintenant ?

- 20h passé...on commande une pizza ?

- Tu sais où se trouve le numéro !

- Même plus besoin je le connais par cœur ! »

Je composai le numéro de la pizzeria sur mon téléphone et appelai.

« VitePizza bonjour !

- Oui allo Ben ?

- Tiens Eustass ! Ça faisait longtemps !

- Pas tant que ça !

- Oh si ! Ça doit bien faire une semaine que vous n'avez rien commandé !

- Haha c'est vrai que ça fait un moment alors !

- Bah oui c'est en grande partie sur vous que repose mon chiffre d'affaire !

- Haha je ne sais pas si cette constatation devrait me faire rire ou pleurer !

- Bon sinon pour la commande je vous met la même que d'habitude ?

- Oui !

- Ok ! Je serai là dans 10 minutes !

- Merci ! »

Je raccrochai et prévins ma mère de l'arrivée imminente des pizzas. Nous cherchâmes ensuite un bon DVD devant lesquels les manger.

« Et pourquoi pas Transformers 3 ? proposai-je

- Non je n'aime pas ce genre de film avec des robots, ça me fout les jetons. Quand on a regardé le 2 je n'ai plus pu me servir de la voiture pendant une semaine tellement j'avais peur qu'elle se transforme pendant que je suis dedans.

- Hahahahahaha ! Ah oui je m'en souviens ! Tu préférais attendre le bus sous la pluie !

- Et pourquoi pas 'nos étoiles contraires' ?

- Ah non ! Pas un film à l'eau de rose !

- …! elle se mit à bouder

- Boooooooooooooooooooon d'accord !

- Merci ! Cria-t-elle en me sautant au cou

- Oui bon ça va ! »

Au même moment les pizzas arrivèrent.

« Yo Ben !

- Haha ! Salut Kidd ! Tiens une 4 fromage, 1 chorizo, 2 royal et une piment-poivron !

- Super ! Merci !

- Je suppose que vous faîtes la soirée DVD qui va avec ?

- On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne ! Tu veux rester ?

- Non j'ai pas mal de commande ce soir. Un autre fois !

- Ok ciao !

- Ouais ciao ! »

J'apportai les pizzas dans le salon, ma mère était en train de mettre le DVD.

Nous commençâmes à manger : les 2 royal pour ma mère et les 3 autres pour moi. _On est vraiment des morfales !_

Ma mère démarra le film. Sans trop rentrer dans les détails – que je n'ai pas compris – il s'agit d'un film d'amour : CE QUE JE DETESTE LE PLUS AU MONDE ! C'est pourquoi je m'endormis sur les genoux de la femme de ma vie au bout de vingt. Un peu plus tard celle-ci me réveilla en pleur. Apparemment quelqu'un était mort. Bon. En ayant marre de l'entendre geindre, je la réconfortai un peu puis partis me coucher.

Le lendemain matin je me réveillai à 13h – bon c'est plus tellement le matin mais on va faire comme si – et mangeai les restes de pizzas d'hier en guise de petit-déjeuner. Ma mère qui était déjà levé depuis un moment me somma de me dépêcher puisqu'on avait des courses à faire.

30 minutes plus tard nous étions dans la voiture, direction la bijouterie. Durant le trajet j'envoyais des messages aux autres pour les prévenir de nous attendre chez Law demain soir vers 22h. Bonney ayant le double des clés de l'appartement du brun, cela ne devrait pas poser problème. Cette dernière me répondit d'ailleurs que même si elle était contente de participer à l'anniversaire, elle aurait préféré qu'on finisse la soirée en ''amoureux''. Je soupirai et sortis de la voiture qui s'était maintenant arrêté devant ''la toupie à bijoux''.

« Bonjour, je peux vous aider ? Me demanda un jeune femme blonde en tailleur Gucci

- Oui, nous cherchons une chaîne en argent. Répondis ma mère

- Très bien, veuillez me suivre. La vendeuse nous amena à un stand. C'est pour offrir ? Demanda-t-elle en me regardant de haut en bas et en léchant ses lèvres.

- Oui... répondis-je un peu gêné

- Très bien dit-elle avec un sourire séducteur Nous en avons de différentes tailles et formes. Celle-ci est très longue et conviendra très bien à une fille, celle-là avec d'épais maillons est plus faîtes pour les hommes mais il y aussi celle là fine mais plus courte que la première et à laquelle on peut mettre un pendentif. Elle ira d'ailleurs pour les deux sexes.

- La dernière me semble bien. Ne Kidd ?

- Ouais j'l'aime bien.

- Elle est à 169 euros. Mais c'est vous...je suis prête à vous faire une remise. Dit-elle en me regardant aguicheur.

- Ce serait sympa en effet...

- Très bien. Si vous voulez bien me suivre jusqu'à la caisse. »

Nous allâmes à la caisse et elle nous fit une remise de 30%. la chaîne nous revint donc à 118 euros ce qui était déjà pas mal.

« Votre petite copine à de la chance susurra-t-elle en me tendant le paquet

- En fait c'est un petit COPAIN rétorqua ma mère en prenant le sac »

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et retourna à la voiture. Je la suivis rouge de gêne.

« On va où maintenant ? Demandai-je

- Au parc des expos pour prendre les ticket pour le salon de la médecine.

- Hn »

Arrivé là-bas nous prîmes donc les billet et je pris un programme pour voir un peu ce qui serai prévu demain.

Nous terminâmes par le restaurant.

« C'est pour un anniversaire expliqua ma mère

- Très bien. Combien de personne y aura-t-il ?

- Seulement 2. mon fils et son petit-ami.

- Maman geignis-je tu peux pas juste dire 'ami' ? Il a pas besoin de connaître les détails !

- Oh pas la peine d'avoir honte !

- Je n'ai pas honte mais ça me gêne !

- Ouais ! Ouais ! Ils pourront avoir du champagne ?

- Ils sont mineurs ?

- ...Non.

- Alors ça devrait être possible dit le chef de salle d'un air sceptique

- Super ! Merci beaucoup !

- Mais de rien madame. »

Nous retournâmes dans la voiture.

« On a enfin finit soupirai-je

- Oh attend j'aimerai qu'on repasse à 'la toupie à bijoux' j'ai oublié de prendre un truc »

Une fois garé devant la voiture, elle me dit de rester dans la voiture et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un petit paquet.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Un cadeau pour Arlong » Je manquai de vomir et me tût aussitôt.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alors ce chapitre? Il est pas excitant mais le prochain le sera tellement que vous me pardonnerez pour celui là :3<strong>_

_**Et puis Kidd et sa mère ils sont pas trop chou ?**_

_**Des reviews ! Des reviews !**_


End file.
